


A Rose Will Bloom

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 53,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 【剧院魅影】让勒努X【道林格雷】阿代尔斐尔，115数字前后有意义。星芒节点梗。A rose will bloom, it then will fade，so does a youth…故事开始的时间点选在魅影交代完后事，而格雷刚经历了未婚妻的死亡，他们过去都曾与其他人有过恋爱意味的互动，本文也不会回避这个问题。
Relationships: Adelphel de Chevraudan/Janlenoux de Courcillant





	1. Chapter 1

A rose will bloom, it then will fade，so does a youth…

当阿代尔斐尔被魔鬼的诅咒追逐着，从伦敦烟雾蒙蒙的清晨逃向巴黎繁星熠熠的夜色里时，一首漂浮在朦胧月下的幽歌捕获了他的灵魂。

那时马车正穿过圣日耳曼方向的郊外，要在黎明的太阳升起前赶到巴黎去。阿代尔斐尔坐在车厢里闭目养神，黑夜里树木的低语令他感到不安，过分安静的林荫又使他想到阴间的事。透过犯罪者的眼睛看去，世间万物都有可能是冷漠的告密者。他表情平静得像是一片无风的湖，心里却狂澜万顷，片刻也不得停歇。

马蹄拐过十字路口腐朽得生菇的指示牌，随着车轮转向迎面吹来的风撩起绿色的丝绒窗帘，神秘的旋律就在此刻乘着星光从夜色里弥散进来，每一个音符都像看不见的蜘蛛丝，缱绻悠扬地缠上他的耳朵。

阿代尔斐尔慢慢地睁开眼睛，盯着马车顶棚上装饰的描金翠鸟，仿佛只能通过它锋利的尖嘴，才能确定自己并非置身于充满欺骗与迷惑的幻觉。

暗夜中萦绕在他耳畔的悠扬歌声，仿佛具有某种不可思议的奇妙魔法，好似花衣吹笛人魅惑的游吟诗，将阿代尔斐尔自诩永远为美跳动的心牢牢拴紧——正是这颗心诱惑他与魔鬼做了交易，也正是这份对美的执着使他成为了杀人犯。

阿代尔斐尔命令马车夫在路边停车，随手抛给那位穷苦人几枚银币，吩咐他到前面去等待，不等仆人过来服侍，便自己打开车门，走到清风微凉的夜色中。

他看似悠闲地在婆娑的树影下漫步，循着星光下缥缈如丝的歌声探索夜色的秘密，最后在一间看起来废弃很久的教堂前停下步子，照亮墙壁上那排枯萎的爬山虎的，是阁楼的窗台上洒下的灯光。

歌声就从那扇有些破损的窗户流淌出来，沿着古老的砖瓦倾泻而下，在盛开着白玫瑰的花园中酝酿着浪漫而暧昧的氛围。

阿代尔斐尔轻松越过木栅栏，信步走到幽静无人的院子里。钟声敲过最后一下，遮挡着天空一隅的云层被风吹散，蛰伏的月光顿时变得明媚起来，照亮美丽花园对面林立的白色十字架。唱歌的妙人不知为何，竟要与这坟墓相伴。

但那是《罗恩格林》第三幕的最后一曲，栖息在墓碑上的夜枭鸣叫并不会破坏歌声昂扬的意境，死亡近在咫尺的阴森感反将他声音里的悲伤渲染得入木三分，就连椴树的枝杈在头顶上窸窣作响的摇曳，也听起来宛如白鸽起飞的翅膀振动。

这歌声是如此凄凉悲苦，听在阿代尔斐尔的耳里，就像童话里垂死的天鹅，以最后的血泪凭悼已然不复返的春天和即将逝去的生命。旋律回荡在花圃里生机勃勃的玫瑰间，也同时缠绕着墓园边无人修剪的艾草，如月亮的光辉一样多情又冷淡。

唱歌的人一定曾深深地爱过什么，又极为不幸地失去了这样东西。

正好我也是一样。阿代尔斐尔想起伦敦欢场的言笑晏晏，习惯性地抬起手，发现指间空空如也。月光与玫瑰，歌声与旋律，繁星与夜色，一切都酝酿得刚刚好，可惜他并没有端着酒杯。

于是他想到那阁楼上去，讨一杯也许不那么可口的酒，他不指望这荒郊野外的破败教堂会有什么佳酿，但是没关系，只要有那唱歌的人在，他愿意把清水当做爱的甘醇。

前门有台阶，生着青苔，看起来很少有人拜访，而里面的人也不常出来。阿代尔斐尔瞥了一眼门口的铜铃，像个访客那样从这里求见太不符合他的美学，于是他从花园里捡了枚光滑的圆石子，又摘了朵最艳丽的白玫瑰，扯下领口的蓝丝带将这两样系在一起，驾轻就熟地抬起手臂，精准无误地砸中了夜色中泛光的玻璃窗，像个乘着夜幕前来私会的情人。

歌声戛然而止，午夜花园陷入良久的寂静，只听见夏季鸣虫求偶的欢唱，还有鼹鼠与鼩鼱在土壤里交配的细碎响声，月亮又在薄云里隐去光芒，只露出牛奶色的光亮的边。

阿代尔斐尔耐心地等着楼上的人探出头，好奇而期待地想象着拨开窗帘露出来的那张脸上将会呈现的表情。也许那人会因他的冒犯而心生恼怒，或是好奇于谁会大半夜地在此流连，也可能习惯了邂逅与艳遇正期待着良宵。任何形式的开场全都正中下怀，阿代尔斐尔信心十足地扬起脸，反正不管怎么样，最后对方一定会臣服于他的美貌。

但这次似乎是例外。阁楼上始终安安静静，窗边也不见人影，仿佛那唱歌的是栖居人世的鬼魅，听见动静便慌张地躲藏起来，生怕被人看见真面目。

阿代尔斐尔的耐心就像眨眼的功夫般短暂，他从不会将珍贵的时光浪费在枯等，于是声音婉转地扬起，对着那透出闪烁烛光的窗台。

“晚上好，夜里唱歌的天使，”他在所有好听的称呼中拣了最合适的那种，没人会讨厌裹着蜜糖的漂亮话，从未失败过的求爱者自然经验丰富，“你的歌声令我深深地着了迷。我被你夜莺般美妙的声音吸引着，不知不觉走进这玫瑰花园，现在连一步也挪不开了。我是多么想在阁楼下听你唱到天明，可夜晚的风是如此刺骨，我冷得实在是受不了。”他稍微停顿了下，语调像祈祷般虔诚，“你的声音是如此的美，也一定有颗善良的心，是绝不会忍心让你的仰慕者就这么冻死在外面的。所以，阁楼上的美丽天使，请你好心地开开门，让我到楼上去，赐予我近距离欣赏你的荣幸，这样，哪怕我明天就会死掉，也再无什么遗憾了……”

阿代尔斐尔施展着口中吐蜜的诗歌天赋，那条灵活的银舌头仿佛是爱神之箭化成的，甜腻的情话不过是信手拈来的日常问候，每个音节都总是正中芳心……或者，偶尔地，擦过烛蕊。

阁楼上的光一下子熄灭了，就在他说到“死”的时候。阿代尔斐尔征楞地望着房檐幽深的影子，粉金色的睫毛眨了眨，忽然爽朗地笑起来。

“哎，瞧我，竟然忘记好嗓子也是需要休息的。”阿代尔斐尔抱歉地说。他喜欢挑战，得来容易的东西厌倦起来也快，比起唾手可得的美味，他更有兴趣攻掠一座坚固的城池，拜从母亲那里继承的美貌所赐，他很少有机会享受追逐的趣味，“晚安，晚安！离别是这样凄清的甜蜜……”他用莎士比亚的词告别，像个伤心欲绝的罗密欧，“明天我会再来拜访这圣洁的小屋[1]，希望到时还能听见您的歌唱，我亲爱的天鹅。”

说罢他依依不舍地离开玫瑰花园，走到马车前叫醒酣睡的车夫，“回巴黎。”

马车朝着市区驶去。阿代尔斐尔透过车窗，仍望着那阁楼，飘动的窗帘背后似乎有张白色的脸，阴惨惨的像个可怖的死人头。他在伦敦见过效果比这逼真得多的恶作剧，所以并不害怕。

第二天来时，他给阁楼上的天使带了份礼物，巴黎今夏最时兴的沙龙香水，乳香与没药的味道正适合这墓边幽居，薄荷与铃兰又在自敛中营造了素雅的氛围，似有还无的那抹玫瑰香却在克制中暗示着萌动的情欲。

阿代尔斐尔为自己亲手挑选出来的配方而洋洋得意，他将这礼物放在门前的台阶上，下面还压着张精致的卡片，“我借着爱的轻翼飞过园墙，因为砖石的墙垣是无法把爱情阻隔的。[2]”

“为什么又是《罗恩格林》？”他斜倚在花园的墙边为自己满杯，这次没有忘记揣瓶好酒，“你是在排练一场演出吗？不知是哪家歌剧院这么幸运……我一定前去捧场。”

楼上的人没有回答，自顾自地唱着。天鹅骑士的终曲被他唱得凄婉哀伤，阿代尔斐尔不禁怀疑，哪怕是欢快激昂的唱段，经过那副苦嗓子的过滤，也会变成催人泪下的挽歌。

“你能为我唱首别的吗？”第三天再来时，阿代尔斐尔试探着问。那瓶香水还放在台阶上，但位置明显地移动过，卡片上本来被压住的“爱”露了出来。

楼上的歌声停止了，仿佛在问他想听什么。

“《多么快乐的一天》怎么样？”阿代尔斐尔好整以暇地问，不失时机地展露自己的深情，“只要想到晚上就可以听见你的歌，我一整个白天都是世界上最快乐的人！”

没有回答。阿代尔斐尔一点也不意外，多尼采蒂写出的那九个高音C，就连伦敦和巴黎歌剧院里的台柱也驾驭不了。这只是一种策略，先抛出一个难题，目的是让对方答应接下来的，更容易的请求。

“哎，是不是太为难你了？”阿代尔斐尔的声音充满歉意，一双蒙着星光的眼睛却在狡黠地偷笑，“真是对不起，我一时兴起就胡乱说了……还是换成《可爱的人》吧！”这样他就可以听到那人为自己唱“我将属于你”了。

然而在一曲前奏那么长的犹豫之后，夜色中响起的却是，“啊，我亲爱的朋友……[3]”

尽管热情的歌被唱成了悲伤的调子，每个音却是咬得十分准确的。唱词随着旋律流畅而清晰地推移，阿代尔斐尔在某个瞬间抬头，难以置信地盯着窗台上垂落的常春藤。连续的高音部分竟然一气呵成，没有降调，没有停顿，也没有加速，轻松得就像阿代尔斐尔随口而出的赞美，世界上还没有哪个男高音创造过这样的奇迹。

如果死去的音乐家知道世界上有人将他的作品演绎得如此完美，一定会高兴得死而复生，从坟墓里爬出来为那歌者喝彩。

阿代尔斐尔将手里的酒一饮而尽，眼睛里流露出难以抑制的狂喜，脸颊泛起酒醉的微醺红色，心跳快得好像天使在胸腔里擂鼓。

“……你一定是真正的天使。”他的声音激动不已，在拂过玫瑰花瓣的风声中听起来格外真挚，“凡人不可能拥有这样美到极致的嗓音。所以……”他在黑暗里发现了熠熠生辉的宝藏，无论如何都必须得到，绝对不可能再放手，“求求你让我一睹真颜吧！哪怕只是到窗边来，让我远远地瞧一眼，也足够让我这辈子死而无憾的了！”

然而上面的人唱完那首歌后就再也不肯出声，任凭阿代尔斐尔苦苦哀求，信誓旦旦，甚至许诺捧他做加尼叶最红的名伶，窗台也依然静悄悄的，里面的人仿佛有着一颗比埃及法老还要刚硬的心，宁见天崩地裂也不可动摇。

“可我已经爱上你了，”阿代尔斐尔不甘心地冲着窗台喊道，他对许多人倾吐过同样的话，每次都不觉得自己是在撒谎，因为说话时全都是真心的，“我患上了无药可治的相思病，如果见不到你，就会心碎而死。”丘比特与维纳斯都可以作证。

兴许是老天爷怜惜他绝世的美貌，不忍心这份痴情在爱而不得中受苦。第十一日，一场骤降的暴雨帮了阿代尔斐尔。豆粒大的雨点打在阁楼的窗玻璃上，哗啦啦地响，把他的声音切割得支离破碎。

“哎呀，亲爱的，你就这么铁石心肠，连让我上去避避雨都不肯吗。”马车就停在两百米外，藏在茂密的树林背后，阿代尔斐尔却故意站在花园里，说话时一副伤心欲绝的语调，还夹杂着闷重的咳嗽，“看来我要成为世界上第一个为了爱情被冻死在玫瑰园里的可怜人了。”他看了眼雨水中零落成泥的白玫瑰，料想居住在教堂边的也不会是什么狠心角色，“可以拜托你一件事吗，亲爱的音乐天使？如果你明早发现我已经死了，请记得将我就埋在这阁楼下，即使是变作夜里才能出来的鬼魂，我也要永远留在这里听你唱歌。”。

这次他终于得到了回应。

雨声中依稀传来金属碰撞的声音，阁楼窗户开了条细缝。某样东西在灰色的水帘中划出一道金光，稳稳地落到年轻的求爱者脚边。

一枚黄铜钥匙。阿代尔斐尔顾不得溅起的泥水打湿他的裤脚，欣喜地弯腰将它捡起来，放在丝绸手绢里擦拭干净。

真别致的邀请！他吹了个口哨。

【1】典出歌剧《浮士德》。

【2】典出莎士比亚《罗密欧与朱丽叶》。

【3】《多么快乐的一天》里连续的九个高音C被誉为男高音禁区，在问世后百年都只能降调演唱。所以让魅影是真的很厉害……


	2. Chapter 2

阿代尔斐尔走上楼，迫不及待想亲吻情人害羞的嘴唇。他在心里想象着那人的发色与瞳色，是太阳般的金光灿烂搭配湖水般的碧绿，还是檀木那样的深褐呼应雨云的浅灰，不管怎么样，那人一定是极为漂亮的。

在他的认知里，美就如同祸事，从不单行。他从没见过哪朵花是芬芳馥郁却欠缺色彩的，夜莺与琴鸟也有着与动听的歌声相称的玲珑外形与柔顺羽毛，但凡美丽的事物总是表里如一，这就是为什么歌剧院与美术馆要修建得那样富丽堂皇，人造的艺术圣殿必须配得上内里所承载的美。

所以他毫不怀疑地相信，在黑暗中闪闪发光的灵魂也必然会栖居在唯美雅致的躯壳里，就像他曾经爱过的那个女演员，她有着一副天赐的好嗓子，还有漂亮的棕色发辫与紫罗兰般的眼睛。

然而当他满怀期待地走到二楼，屏住呼吸推开虚掩的木门，在故意熄灭了几根的昏暗烛光中隐约看见的，却是一个漆黑黯淡的身影，倾颓地斜靠在老旧的沙发上，好像落满灰尘的壁炉摆件。他露给阿代尔斐尔看的只有半张脸，另一半覆盖在石灰白色的面具下，正是那天躲在窗帘后偷窥的死人头。

望着这张恶作剧般的脸，阿代尔斐尔有种被欺骗的感觉，他无法将那得不似人间所有的声音与这样一副普通的面容联系起来。虽然客观来说，那人的样子在阿代尔斐尔的阅历里远不至于被评价为丑陋，可也绝对与美相去甚远。

依照阿代尔斐尔挑剔的审美眼光，美丽与漂亮皆是年轻的专属，除了永世不老的自己，没有哪个超过二十五岁的人可以担得起这份殊荣。只要第一条皱纹爬上不幸的脸颊，青春之神便会毫不留情地摘去这顶桂冠，将它献给另一朵刚绽放的新生玫瑰。

而沙发上的人看起来怎么也该过了三十岁，凌乱得自暴自弃的长发中夹杂着灰色，从鬓角开始错落地延续到发梢，高耸的颧骨看起来饱受风霜的折磨。阿代尔斐尔怎么也不愿承认，令他着迷的声音竟然属于这样一张沧桑而灰败的脸。

难道说，美这种超乎寻常的事物，竟是可以割裂的吗？一个人，或者一样东西，可以同时具有着美丽的内在与普通的外表，就像装着珍珠的牡蛎，看起来肮脏丑陋，却也珍藏着闪光的东西。

阿代尔斐尔慢慢地走上前去，想知道那副可怕的面具下掩盖的另外半张脸，究竟还能难看到什么地步，以至于就连阴森可怖的骷髅头也比它更适合展示人前。

那人一言不发地目视着阿代尔斐尔靠近，眼神充满了闪烁与逃避，他显然并不期待与情人的初次私会，也不打算扮演招待访客的东道主，倒像是盼着某位冷酷无情的杀手，来给他致命的最后一击。

“晚上好，先生，”尽管对方多半不值得，阿代尔斐尔还是礼貌地欠身问候，走到只有半臂距离的地方，“我可以看看你的脸吗？”

那人露出痛苦的表情，像是做好了准备，咬着牙点了下头，闭上眼睛等待宣判。

阿代尔斐尔揭开面具，呈现在他面前的是一张被割裂的脸，长长的刀疤从额头划到耳边，穿过细长的眉毛和轻轻颤抖的眼睑。片刻后那人重新睁开眼睛，阿代尔斐尔发现被伤痕贯穿的那只眼睛竟是诡异的粉色，浅得好像烧制拙劣的玻璃珠，或是一枚从衣服上掉落的纽扣。

要是被巴黎沙龙里那些爱嚼舌根的绅士贵妇们得知，他竟将满肚子的情话全都倾倒给了这样一张脸，他们肯定会用最恶毒与讽刺的话来讥笑他，把占尽他们风头的美神之宠驱赶到巴塞罗那去。

面对此种尴尬的境况，曾经的阿代尔斐尔会毫不留情地转身就走，把给了他羞辱和挫败的人扔在原地，管他会不会因自己的无情自寻短见，只为自己被迷惑的歌声欺骗而恼怒。

但西比尔的死亡曾使他彻夜思考，作为艺术的诗歌与音乐和作为载体的凡人肉躯之间，到底有着什么样微妙的关系。曾经他以为自己是爱着西比尔的，爱到想要和她结婚，到头来却发现吸引他的仅仅是她的表演天赋，是朱丽叶的纯真、奥菲利亚的绝望和苔丝德蒙娜的忠贞，却不是褪去了舞台光环的，仅仅名叫西比尔的女孩。

那么现在发生的又是怎么回事呢？

眼前的这个人无疑有着出类拔萃的艺术天赋，可他的脸却残缺得好像摔碎的瓷盘，就连釉色也上得七零八落，挑剔的阿代尔斐尔甚至不肯用杯口断了金线的茶杯喝茶，也从不保留有划痕的玻璃器皿，眼前的这张脸要他来评价的话，是绝不该被允许出现他举办的沙龙里的缺损品。

但那人的歌声若是肯大驾光临，却是任何一座殿堂的荣幸，如果换一张完好无损的脸，甚至不需要多年轻，哪怕那伤痕浅一些，在脂粉可掩饰的程度内，他都不会像个可怜的鬼魂一样躲在这里，守着荒凉的坟墓，像石像鬼一样诱惑欺骗路过的人，然后遭受对方大失所望的羞辱。

这究竟是艺术之神明珠暗投，将举世罕见的天资赐错了人，还是造物主有意开玩笑，将至美的灵魂融合进了残缺的外表。

阿代尔斐尔曾经深信自己是艺术与美的门徒，所以他控制不住自己的爱从依然美丽却失了缪斯光辉的西比尔身上消失，而眼前这个人，说他的外貌美丽是绝对违心的，可他灵魂里闪耀的艺术与美的光芒又是如此辉煌与真实。

满目困惑的美丽青年抬起手，轻轻地抚摸那道伤痕，指尖从沁着薄汗的额角一直逡巡到冰冷的耳垂，顺其自然地托起长发下苍白的面庞。

我可以亲吻这样一样脸吗？他想，这听起来就像是自毁。

冥冥中却传来一句回答，“可以”，声音熟悉得令他毛骨悚然，那正是他在画室里问“就不能让这幅画替我老去，而我永葆青春”时响起在耳边的低语，“可以。”

等他反应过来时，湿漉漉的身体已经安放到了对方腿上，面对着写满错愕的双目，他鬼使神差地俯身，吻上因难以置信而半张的唇。

紧接着他就被按倒在沙发上，水珠从他的身体洒下来，染艳了布料上的颜色，满树的丁香花瞬间全都开放。而他也很快闻到了花香，沿着垂到他胸前的长发，带着盛大的渴望溘然倾泻下来。

脑海里回荡的歌声是多么美，眼前的这张脸却是那么不般配，难以纾解的违和感带来晕船般的目眩。他尚未决定是否接受这份拥抱，但对方却将他的分神当做了默认，迫不及待地撕开他的外衣，将他白皙的双腿从湿润紧贴的布料里解放出来，又像是担心沙发布料上麻线编织的树枝划破他的身体，体贴地留下了最里面的丝绸衬衣。

我真的可以这么做吗？

不光是他，对面的人眼睛里也传来相同的疑问。由于那伤痕实在是太狰狞，他大概从未有机会品尝欢愉，迫不及待地想要体验从未属于过他的快乐，可又像是害怕会冒犯到怀里美丽的人，每一步都会谨慎地停下来，目光卑怯地确认对方是否仍旧愿意。

阿代尔斐尔仰躺在沙发上，他从未经历过如此特别的情爱，炽热的欲望时停时歇，好像一颗脉冲星的光芒在身体里闪耀。

对方的生涩带给他火烧般的疼痛，但那正是他眼下最需要的，痛觉可以使他保持足够的清醒，让他像鉴赏音乐与诗歌那样去品味这场结合所代表的含义。

在身体浪花般的摇晃中，他开始思考宇宙与星辰的规律，追溯无尽的永恒与短暂的瞬间，他一会看到阳台上的朱丽叶，在夜色中垂下柔软的绳梯，一会却到了水边，看着奥菲利亚歌唱着沉没，过一会又去往苔丝德蒙娜身边，徒劳地抓着扼在她脖颈上的手腕，但最后他回到了这座简陋的阁楼，所有的幻象都消失，只看着面前这张虔诚得几乎落泪的脸。

更加深刻的疼痛随着更加紧密的贴合袭来，比他所经历的任何一次还要剧烈，烧灼感从被刺入的部位蔓延到整个腹腔，五脏六腑都仿佛被粗暴地搅碎，融化成不断升温的熔岩，颤栗的电流顺着神经与血管在身体里撞击，他终于忍不住地轻轻呜咽起来。

情绪的浪潮裹挟着记忆的碎片与冥想的断章，某种突如其来的灵光击中阿代尔斐尔的心，带来一阵失焦的眩晕，经书里记载的神谕就是如此降下的。

可以。他在心里喃喃地重复着，伸手抱紧了在他耳畔喘息的人，终于敞开身体与心扉，主动而熟稔地挖掘着双份的狂喜。

他们从破旧的沙发滚落到长着霉菌的地毯，又彼此纠缠着爬上棉絮裸露的潮湿床垫。阿代尔斐尔从未睡过如此寒酸的房间，冷风从窗户的缝隙钻进来，天花板还漏着雨，但在音乐天使的怀抱中，他获得了久违的安眠。

第二天醒来时，他觉得自己仿佛变成了死去的艾丝美拉达，倒不是说身边人的脸有卡西莫多那般扭曲可怕，而是紧箍着他身体的那双结实而牢靠的臂膀，令尝试挣脱未果的青年不由得猜想，钟楼怪人抱着心爱的吉普赛女郎殉死时的坚定与执着恐怕也不过如此。


	3. Chapter 3

“早安，亲爱的天使，”阿代尔斐尔托着腮，看着身边人在晨光中睁开眼睛，雨后花园里的雾霭飘绕在室内，异色的眼睛在刚睡醒的迷离中呈现出柔和的灰调，就连那道难看的伤痕也仿佛变浅了，“希望你昨夜过得还算愉快。”

那人的表情有些困惑，像是刚从梦中醒来，想要确认眼前的这张迷人的脸是否属于另一个梦境。他试探性地凑过去吻了玫瑰金色的头发下微微抬起的额头，怀里的身体像只小鹿那样动了下，递给他一双玫瑰花般柔软芬芳的唇。

“我以为我不会再醒来了，”他的目光实在是太过悲凉，与这彻夜缠绵后苏醒的缱绻清晨并不相称，声音也充满了哀伤，“难道你不是来接我进天堂的使者吗？”

“跟着我只会下地狱。”阿代尔斐尔曾听说有人在极致的欢愉中死去的，以为那人说的也是同一件事，调皮而暧昧地眨了眨眼睛，稍微支开了对方紧密的怀抱，他都要喘不过气来了，“你还没有告诉我你叫什么呢。不管是上天堂还是下地狱，都需要登记名字的不是吗？”

“让勒努，”那人回答，随着他坐起来，“只有名字，没有姓氏。”

“阿代尔斐尔，情人的话，叫我阿代尔就行。”美丽的青年环视四周，在欢爱后余韵尚存的晨光中，他通常不会这么早离开床榻，但这屋子实在是太过简陋，即使有天使栖居在这里，他也不愿意屈尊停留任何不必要的一秒，“跟我去巴黎，我在郊外有幢别墅，就连仆人住的楼梯间都比这宽敞。”

让勒努沉默了几秒，有点不敢相信地确认道，“我们是情人吗？”

“难道不是吗？”阿代尔斐尔笑着掀开毯子，露出年轻鲜嫩得快要滴水的身体，爱欲的痕迹布满他象牙白的皮肤，好像雨水中贴在玻璃窗上的落花，他故意作出伤心的样子揶揄道，“还是说，才不过一晚上的功夫，你就已经厌倦我了？”

“不，”让勒努连忙否认，朝蹙着眉的青年伸出手，示好地亲吻他的无名指，“怎么可能……”

恶趣味得到满足，阿代尔斐尔笑了起来，顺势坐在情人的腿上，勾着他的脖子问，“那你是同意跟我走了？”

让勒努面对着他含情脉脉的眼睛，表情里露出些许挣扎，过了好一会儿，才极不明显地点了下头。

“你看起来可一点都不开心！”阿代尔斐尔语调不满地抱怨，拉着他从床上起来，催促道，“赶快穿衣服吧，我还要赶回去吃早餐呢。”他看着让勒努走到客厅，“顺便把我的也拿过来。”

昨夜的烛光太过昏暗，而他的注意力也全集中在对方脸上，没能看清让勒努的衣着，直到那人抱着他的外套和长裤走回卧室，在早晨明亮的光线中，他才发现对方身上穿着的，不管是衬衣还是马甲都相当考究，而且品味不俗，只是太久没有打理和保养，才显得破败不堪。

唯有那副面具，即使在阳光下也看起来阴惨惨的，比被它藏起的那张有伤痕的脸还要吓人。

“听我的，别再戴着它了。”阿代尔斐尔穿好衣服站起来，伸手在让勒努的脸上敲了敲，“一点都不好看。”

让勒努听话地摘下来，拿在手里默不作声地看着。

“放心吧，亲爱的，”阿代尔斐尔当他是在为难，干脆地抢过来，“巴黎的沙龙里多的是干瘪萎缩的皱脸和浑浊无光的鱼目，还有为了女人争风吃醋留下的‘勋章’。相比起他们来，你的眼睛只是有些与众不同，而你的伤痕也不算太难看……反倒是这个死人头，它的样子实在是太恐怖了，我真怕哪天会被它吓晕在自家的卧室里。”

“那我就不戴它了，”让勒努把面具拿过来，揣在怀里，“其实我还有另一副面具，能够让我看起来跟普通人一样，但是我不小心将它遗失了。”

“如果你实在想要将伤痕藏起来，我也有更好的建议，”阿代尔斐尔许诺道，“威尼斯的描金琉璃，卡斯蒂利亚的白鹳羽毛，尼德兰的珍珠蕾丝，东方的冰质绸缎……只要你喜欢，我可以送你一百个。但在那之前，我亲爱的音乐天使，你得先跟我回家。”

让勒努从床头的柜子里取出一方上锁的木匣，小得连双皮鞋都装不进，那就是他从阁楼里带走的全部物品。阿代尔斐尔没有问里面装的是什么，他那颗年轻而不安分的心早就飞回了巴黎，在美酒、音乐和甜点里徜徉。

车夫在昨夜的暴雨里捱了一宿，积攒了一肚子怨气，脸色有些不太好看。阿代尔斐尔丢给他几枚金币，买回了谄媚讨好的笑脸。

让勒努替阿代尔斐尔打开车门，像个绅士那样牵着情人柔软的手掌，动作优雅得仿佛在邀请一支舞。阿代尔斐尔有些惊讶，墓边的隐居者竟如此知礼，他开心地扶着让勒努的手臂钻进车厢，并顺手把对方也拉了上来。

“送我们回家。”阿代尔斐尔吩咐，斜靠在柔软的枕头上，舒服地闭上眼睛。

让勒努坐在他的对面，一只手扶着木匣，目光没有离开过那张漂亮的脸。

他们在巴黎郊区的豪宅里享用迟来的早餐。坐在上个世纪的胡桃木餐桌前，让勒努表现得比阿代尔斐尔预想的更像个有教养的体面人。他熟悉所有刀叉的用法，知道每种食物的取用方式，甚至懂得如何使用餐巾，而不是将那块白绢当作桌布。

难道他是个落魄贵族吗？阿代尔斐尔饶有兴趣地想，法兰西刚经历了政权更迭，有人押对了宝飞黄腾达，自然也有人站错了队从此潦倒。但他并不着急揭开谜底，未知才令人着迷，神秘感意味着情趣，月球的背面也许与正面并无不同，只因为不被看见才引人遐思。

“怎么了？”他的情人察觉到端倪，停下刀叉，从餐桌那头走过来，碰了碰他的额头，“你有哪里不舒服吗？”

“这里。”阿代尔斐尔笑嘻嘻地握着让勒努的手，穿进起居袍的下摆，大方地按在裸露的下腹部。

让勒努先是愣了下，然后像被蛇咬了般缩回手，目光里夹杂着惊吓与无奈。他在阿代尔斐尔换衣服时避开了视线，没留意到丝袍里面其实什么都没有穿。

整个下午的时间，他们都没有再出过卧室。

阿代尔斐尔不想再受昨晚那样的苦，于是采取了主动，他经历的男人其实不算多，回忆也不怎么令人愉快。那些不解风情的家伙总将床笫之欢变成男子气概的演武场，把他厌烦的拒绝当做羞涩，以为他痛苦的表情是在享受，尽管他与魔鬼交换来了恒定的不怕被纵欲损毁的身体，也无心将这笔财富浪费在不值得的人身上，有过几次不愉快的经历后，他就对男性敬而远之，专注于摘取女人的芳心。

让勒努却与那些人不同，他的表现依然生涩，却温柔得如同湖畔的水草，确信了自己是得到允许的后，他的动作放开了许多，却依然小心翼翼，就连抚摸也是轻轻的，生怕手指上粗糙的茧会弄疼阿代尔斐尔熟鸡蛋般柔嫩的皮肤。

真是太舒服了。阿代尔斐尔在颤栗中蜷起脚趾，深红色的床幕投下厚重的影子，像是一片挥之不去的阴云，笼罩在春光旖旎的乐土上。

即使在阿卡迪亚也有我。

这句话毫无征兆地跳进他的脑海，晕眩的白光中浮现出巴兹尔给他画的肖像，西比尔死后他就用绸布将它遮起来，又锁在只有他才拥有钥匙的阁楼，以免他的画家朋友又心血来潮想要拿它去展览。他正是担心这样的事，才从伦敦躲到巴黎，只要他还住在那宅子里，就很难拒绝一位想要再看看自己作品的艺术家。

那幅画早已经不是原先的样子了，画里的青年依然年轻，却因放纵与享乐呈现疲态，最刺眼的是嘴角的那抹微笑，恶毒得就像是一位沾沾自喜的刽子手。

西比尔死讯传来的那日，画里青年的表情还没有这么狠辣，但那之后亨利勋爵拜访过几次，以一个阅历丰富的年长者身份说了些关于艺术与死亡的劝诫。阿代尔斐尔并没有完全信，愧疚却让他在潜意识里希望那些话是对的。当巴兹尔来借那幅画时，也许是由于心虚和紧张，他将亨利勋爵的人生格言原封不动地重复了一遍，把那女孩令人惋惜的香消玉殒说成是对艺术与美的奉献，听起来竟然是一桩好事，而且与自己一点关系都没有。

他的朋友为他的冷漠无情哀叹，留下一句伤心的质问：我曾经画过的那个阿代尔斐尔究竟去哪了？

天堂之下，地狱之上，哪里都没有他了。阿代尔斐尔在心里想，打发仆人送画家朋友离开，再去看那幅画时，画中青年宝石般的眼睛里便露出了凶光，像位期待着下一个战利品的美丽恶魔。

所以他把它锁起来，扔在幼时当做玩具室的阁楼，只要不再去看，它就不会妨碍自己享受无尽的青春。

“阿代尔……”

情人的呼唤将他的思绪从伦敦拉回了巴黎，阿代尔斐尔轻松地调整好表情，抬眼望向因快乐而盈着水光的异色眼瞳。

“什么事，让勒努？”他看着情人欲言又止的踟蹰，通常而言这意味着索取，欢爱过后的床榻是最适合讨价还价的地方，不过是黄金、珠宝、香料、华服……他等着那人开口。

“可以借下你的马车吗？”让勒努的请求好满足得出乎意料，“我必须去见一个人，就今晚。”


	4. Chapter 4

“你要去哪？”阿代尔斐尔懒洋洋地探出手，勾住让勒努汗津津的脖颈，慵懒的声音里带着婴儿般轻柔的喘息，“我陪你。”

“你看起来很累，就在这里休息吧。”让勒努看着情人潮红的脸，替他撩起汗湿滴水的额发，贴心地抱起差点快要从床沿滚下去的身体，稳稳地安放在床的正中央，“我只是去见一个老朋友，很快就回来。”

“旧情人？”阿代尔斐尔故作警惕地盯着他，眼睛的眸光沉落下去，就像是真的在怀疑一样，他知道不可能，也不在乎，却还是揶揄道，“你不会还没跟人家分手就爬到我的床上来了吧？真过分……”

“你该明白的，阿代尔，”让勒努无奈地说，像安抚一只生气的猫咪那样用手指梳理情人合欢色的卷发，“除了你，谁也不会想要我做情人的。”

“那为什么不让我陪你去？”阿代尔斐尔抬起眼睛，睫毛上的残泪染红他的眼睑，柔美的脸看起来像朵刚绽放的玫瑰，覆盖着细细的绒毛，不管他说什么都令人不忍心拒绝，“你就这么不想介绍我和你的朋友们认识吗？”

“请不要这样误会我，阿代尔斐尔，”让勒努艰难地抵制住诱惑，心软答应只会带来麻烦，他沉默了几秒钟思考措辞，“我的这个老朋友……严格来说并不能算是朋友，只是认识的时间很久，又一起经历过某些事。我这次去找他，是有些东西需要他帮忙转交，也只能由他帮忙转交。完成这件事后，我就再也不会去见他了。”

“好吧。”阿代尔斐尔抿着唇，极不情愿的样子点头同意，他本来也不是真的在意，反倒是让勒努过于认真的样子让他觉得自己变成了控制狂，这比旧情人或老朋友什么的前尘琐事更令他皱眉，“但愿你能在午夜前回来，我可是一刻都不想跟你分开。”

“不用那么久，”让勒努保证着说，贴在阿代尔斐尔耳畔的嘴唇印下一个吻，“我会回来吃晚餐的，如果你愿意稍微等我一会儿的话。”

“谁让我爱你呢？”阿代尔斐尔放开让勒努，伸长手臂向着墙壁边一座屏风指去，“更衣室在那边，从我的衣服里挑几件喜欢的吧，我俩身材差不多，应该会很合适。”

但让勒努还是穿回了原来的那身，黑漆漆的像只乌鸦，他从怀里摸出面具，看了一眼后放回去，“就再用这最后一次，今晚回来后我就扔掉它。”

“或者送给我，留个纪念。”阿代尔斐尔伸手讨了一个告别的吻，拥抱时胸口被某个硬物撞得发疼，他掀开让勒努的披风，肇事凶器是那方小木匣，“这就是你要交给老朋友的东西吗？”

“是的，一些旧物，”让勒努抱歉地揉着阿代尔斐尔前胸发红的皮肤，“我想将它们物归原主。”

阿代尔斐尔从让勒努的表情里察觉到紧张，就在他说“老朋友”的时候，好奇心愈发重了，“可以告诉我里面是什么吗？”他见让勒努露出为难的神色，“如果是不能给人看的就算了。”

“要这么说也没错，”让勒努犹豫了一下，“里面有几封信，是我的一个老朋友写给另一个老朋友的，上面的火漆还没有拆封，封缄着秘密与私语，除了原本的收信人，任何人都没有资格偷窥里面的内容。我保管了它们太久，是时候还给真正的主人了。”

阿代尔斐尔端详着那方普通的木匣，鼻尖闻到了一丝淡淡的香水味，不管是谁写了这些信，那一定是个精致的女人。

“快去吧，”他倒回枕头上，整个身体裹在薄毯里，织物上的藤蔓缠在他的肩膀与腰部，勾勒出流畅蜿蜒的线条，“我等你回来。”

让勒努又俯身吻了他一下，将脖子上的手臂摘下来，塞进毯子里放好，这才行色匆匆地离开卧室。

阿代尔斐尔目送他离去，困倦地闭上眼睛，他是真的需要睡眠。

车夫扬鞭的声音划破花园里的寂静，马车轮滚过白石子路，撩起一阵旋风。葱兰纷纷地低头，蜜蜂从马蹄莲里飞出来，又很快钻进另一朵花。

让勒努坐在车厢里回头眺望，卧室的窗户在夕阳的映照下闪着光，好像一枚璀璨的星辰，逐渐消失在葱郁的树木背后。

直到彻底看不见屋顶，他才将视线从黄昏的金红色光芒中收回，落在膝盖上端放的木匣上，这个小小的容器承载着他整个前半生所有的渴望与爱恋，分量和大小都显得贫瘠而匮乏，里面的东西甚至并不属于他。

三条绣着名字首字母的手帕、一双扎着缎带的手套和从一双鞋上摘下的蝴蝶结，还有几封捆扎在一起的信。这就是里面的全部内容，它们都属于一个歌声动听的女孩，或许也属于一个勇敢痴情的青年，因为那些信就是写给他的。

让勒努在送所有人离开后找到了那几封信，还有梳妆台和地毯的角落里遗留的物品，他寻了个曾经用来存放香料的匣子，把这些珍贵的物件锁在里面，然后与曾在落难时救过他的波斯人约定，只要这些物品被寄到杜乐丽花园对面的公寓，就说明他已经死了，而他的老朋友会在报纸上宣布他的死讯。

那两个善良的年轻人答应过会为他安葬，看到报纸上的消息就会立即赶来。为了替他们减少些麻烦，让勒努离开原本要成为婚房的寓所，搬到离墓园很近的地方静待死亡。

昨夜将那枚钥匙扔出窗外时，他就做好了迎接死神上门的觉悟。不管那青年如何甜言蜜语地表达爱意，令他迷恋的也不过是虚无缥缈的歌声，只要他看清楚了自己的样子，一定会失望透顶，或是生气地扬长而去，或是狠狠地羞辱一番。

不管哪样都正好。让勒努的心在悲伤中一天天衰弱，已经跳得精疲力竭，正期待着最后的解脱，只要再被名为绝望的匕首刺中一次，他那破败不堪的灵魂就会彻底碎成粉末，连同他的生命一起腐烂在早已弃绝他的人世间。

让他觉得十分欣慰的是，比起油画里握着镰刀的黑衣收割者，前来迎接他的这位死神要美丽得多，仿佛教堂里的圣塞巴斯蒂安活过来了一样，推开门走进来时浑身都发着光，只是眼睛里充满了惊骇，好似在一朵百合的花瓣上看到了蠹虫。即使室内的光线十分黯淡，那双明亮的绿眼睛里瞬间布满的尘埃，让勒努也看得清楚而分明，就像乌云遮蔽了月轮一样，连带他的呼吸都要停止了。

但后来不知道发生了什么奇迹，那个人忽然主动地吻了他，抚摸他面具下长而深的伤痕，对他诡异的浅色眼睛微笑，在见了他的真面目后仍决定爱他，并赐予了他从未有过的欢愉与快乐。

世界上怎么可能有如此美丽又愿意为我所触碰的事物？这一定是我的幻觉……

让勒努在云雨停歇后的安静室内望着着怀里沉沉睡去的青年，睫毛微颤的这张脸迷人得就像神话里睡莲变成的仙子，就连湿润的鼻息里都带着薄荷与柠檬的香气，柔软的卷发上闪耀着香槟色的暖光。

也许他真的是诱惑人沉溺的水妖精，让勒努在心里暗想，可我身上又有什么值得他讨要的呢？

最后他认定眼前的喜乐是临终前的幻觉，仁慈的神明偶尔会在人快死的时候送来安抚，比如毕生追求的美，比如从未得到的爱。

抱着这怀里柔软温热的身体睡去时，他真以为梦境的彼岸就是冥河，清晨的阳光会照耀在他僵硬的尸体上，玫瑰花园对面的墓地就是他的归宿，他早就为自己选好了墓碑，一块洁白无字的大理石，就藏在他每晚睡觉的床榻下面，等着某天被取出来压在他失去灵魂的躯壳上。

看来一时半会儿是用不上它了。

让勒努如今觉得自己重新具有了生命，就像一个快要渴死的人找到了绿洲，他获得了愿意主动属于他的美，足够支撑他在这荒诞残酷的人世间继续延命好一阵子。

也许到冬天，也许是明年，或者五年，十年……总之，现在的让勒努不再着急去死了。

“杜乐丽花园快到了，”马车夫的声音从前面传来，“请问您的朋友住在哪条街？”

“里沃利街。”让勒努回答，巴黎市区繁华的街景在车窗外走马灯似地轮转，最后停留在一幢古老的公寓前。

让勒努踩着木阶下来，站在夜晚凉爽的风里，白色的骷髅面具戴在他的脸上，又被斗篷的帽檐遮挡着看不太清，只露出一块死灰般的苍白。

波斯人的仆从听见敲门，站在台阶上歉意地说，“我家主人最近身体抱恙，不太方便见客。”

“我就是来给他治病的，不见到他我绝不会离去。”让勒努微笑着坚持，“麻烦你替我转达，就说歌剧院来的老朋友给他带了份礼物。”


	5. Chapter 5

玫瑰不会因为更改其名就失去芬芳。伦敦社交圈的多情花蝴蝶，也不会因为飞越了英吉利海峡就变得安分。

在巴黎城郊的别墅里隐居了半个月后，阿代尔斐尔终于看腻了院子里的鸢尾与壁纸上的金雀花，想要到巴黎更繁华的地方去呼吸些奢侈的空气。

与那些在床榻上计算得失的欢场吝啬鬼不同，即使已经如愿以偿得地将阁楼上的天使变成了卧室里的情人，阿代尔斐尔也没有忘记自己在情意正浓时的许诺：他答应过要把让勒努捧成巴黎最红的男高音。

“今晚我们去看戏吧？”阿代尔斐尔走进起居室。让勒努正在读今天的《费加罗报》，一杯刚泡好的咖啡摆在他的左手边，汩汩冒出的热气在密密麻麻的铅字中翻腾，连带着他的眼睛也蒙上了雾色。

“好，”他收起报纸，怀里立刻多了温暖的分量，填满他与书桌间的空隙，还把他的后背往靠椅那边挤了挤，“什么戏？”

“《浮士德》。”阿代尔斐尔坐在情人的腿上，一脸神秘地微笑，眼睛里闪着兴奋的光，“你可不能说不喜欢。”

“只要是和你一起，做什么我都很开心。”与阿代尔斐尔那些纯粹出于惯性的情话不同，让勒努所说的每个字都是真心的。曾几何时他不惜拖着整个巴黎陪葬也想要获得的，就是这样简单平凡的幸福日子，寻一个真心相爱的人，住在温馨的房子里，在清晨的床榻上拥抱着醒来，坐在同一张餐桌边吃饭，一起到河边散步，去周日的教堂祷告，像所有的普通人一样快乐。看戏自然也是这些日常的一部分，甚至是较为令人喜悦的一部分，因为对音乐和戏剧的热爱早就浸透了他的灵魂。

“我为你定做了一副漂亮的面具，”阿代尔斐尔探出手指轻抚让勒努的伤痕，“是用很细的银丝编织成的，接触皮肤的那面垫着软绸，做成了蝴蝶翅膀的样子，重量也是一样的轻，正好搭配裁缝刚送来的礼服。”

“谢谢。”让勒努捉住脸颊上银鱼般游动的手，凑到唇边亲吻，他能唱好威尔第的宣叙与罗西尼的咏叹，却不擅长用失去旋律的语言表达感情。

阿代尔斐尔对此倒不以为意，让勒努的声音已经足够好听，不需要用虚浮的词藻粉饰，“快去换衣服吧，戏开演前，我想先到街上去逛逛，替我的新斗篷选枚合适的领扣。”

他迫不及待想要展示自己的礼物，不由分说地拖着让勒努的手臂，将情人绑架到了更衣室里，推到宽大的落地镜子前。

一副精致的银面具挂在那里，镂空的雕刻设计透着光，佩戴时露出些许完好的皮肤，伤痕却在翅膀的脉络后完全隐形，一点也看不出破绽。

阿代尔斐尔将面具安在让勒努的脸上，顺势搂上了他的脖子，像荡秋千一样轻轻摇晃，“亲爱的，你看起来真漂亮！”

不止是面具的缘故，自从离开那破旧的阁楼，让勒努就像从荒原移栽到沃土的兰草，一天比一天富有生气，他的长发变得柔顺软润，脸上的皮肤也逐渐有了血色，眼睛里充满明媚的光彩，就连那道疤痕也割不掉他典雅的气质。

阿代尔斐尔甚至觉得他变年轻了，浑身散发着活力，怎么也不像初见时居住在坟墓边的那个半死不活的家伙。

这或许是魔鬼在人间布置的又一个游戏，将闪耀夺目的灵魂与美藏在灰尘扑扑的裹尸布下，只有最具慧眼的人才能不被外表蒙住眼睛，拥有这颗举世罕见的珍宝。

“……可你才是我见过的人中最美的。”让勒努尝试着组织语言，想告诉阿代尔斐尔他有多高兴，却见对方眼色缥缈迷蒙，知道那人定是神游到别处去了，只好放弃了并不擅长的言辞，用更直接的亲吻将情人拉回到现实，“再不换衣服的话就没时间逛街了。”

让勒努低估了阿代尔斐尔对美的执着。那个漂亮的青年在镜子前为紫檀色的新套装搭配了十几条领带，全都觉得不甚满意，干脆脱掉换了身深蓝灰色的三件套，又选了条淡矢车菊色的领带，然后花了二十分钟研究袜子与鞋。终于出门的时候天色已经暗了下来，马车直接将他们带去了歌剧院。

“领扣可以明天再买，”阿代尔斐尔解释得理直气壮，“但保持优雅的格调是只要松懈一次就会前功尽弃的事情。”他付出了灵魂的代价才换来这副好皮囊，当然不会容许他不灭的美貌蒙尘。

让勒努坐在车厢的对面理解的点头，对美的追求总是令人痴狂，尽管他早看出阿代尔斐尔的美仅限于外表，但诗人与画家们争相赞叹那喀索斯美貌时，也并不会在乎那美少年是否还懂音乐、哲学或是狩猎。美的意义与价值就是美的存在本身，超越了形式与载体的近乎神性的概念。谁也不能拿出证据来坚持说，一张漂亮面孔带来的愉悦要低于一台经典歌剧，能欣赏一种美的人通常也能从另一种美上获得同样的体验，所以浮士德只感叹说“美啊，请为我停留！”却没有指定是哪一种美。

“到了。”阿代尔斐尔的声音像串银铃，叮叮当当地凑到让勒努耳边。

嘈杂的喧哗透过帘幕涌来，让勒努意识到这次走神的变成了自己，连忙抬眼看向车窗外。夜色中闪耀着灯火光芒的建筑以一种令他震惊的熟悉感伫立在花环与彩带的装点中，就连屋檐上的石像鬼都咧着与往日相同的狰狞笑容，门口的天使朝他伸出手，像是在欢迎着老朋友故地重游。

没想到巴黎歌剧院这么快就重新恢复营业了，在让勒努的时间知觉里，那场骇人的风波还是刚过去不久的事。种种回忆重现眼前，仍使他感到短暂的眩晕。

“下车吧，亲爱的。”阿代尔斐尔已经站在了人行道上，朝坐在车厢里纹丝不动的情人伸出手，歌剧《浮士德》的海报在他的身后成为了鲜艳的背景，上面用花体字写着演员与指挥的名字。

物是人非。今天扮演玛格丽特的是个陌生的女高音，让勒努从未听说过她，从姓氏看，很可能是个意大利女郎，从滋养了佩尔戈莱西与多尼采蒂的水土里诞生，带着地中海多变的风浪赋予的情调。

但不论是巴黎还是整个欧洲的观众，都再不会有幸聆听那个来自北境的女孩天籁般的声音，曾经的新玛格丽特已经厌倦了都市的浮华名利，回到斯堪的纳维亚如泪的冰湖边，从此只为她的心上人歌唱。

而曾经躲在黑暗里不敢见光的幽灵，也终于决定争取自己在人间的席位。

让勒努牵着阿代尔斐尔的手从马车里下来，辉煌的光线顷刻间从无数华丽的窗户投射到他的身上，将他的影子映照得细长笔直，朝着不同的方向延伸，如同一朵盛开的花，或是孔雀展开的扇尾，随着他的步伐一寸寸弯折在台阶上。

体贴的情人发现他的指尖冰凉，以为他冷，握得更紧了。让勒努前几天还是一副病殃殃的样子，想来身体还有些虚弱，应该提醒他多穿些衣服的，或者，根本就不该这么着急带他出来。

阿代尔斐尔有些自责，扶住了让勒努的胳膊，这让他们看起来有些过于亲密了。虽然贵族绅士们私底下多少都有些心照不宣的特殊癖好，但在沙龙和私宴之外袒露本该秘而不表的隐私，在那些号称恪守教义与道德的人看来说仍是件刺眼的事。

与魔鬼做了交易的人无所谓下地狱，让勒努却不想他的情人遭受上流社会的非议，抽回手主动分开了两人间的距离，“别担心，我没事的。”

阿代尔斐尔十分怀疑地看着他苍白的唇和游移不定的目光，也许是过于关心导致的错觉，让勒努的脸庞被明亮的光线照耀着，竟呈现出阁楼上那个清冷雨夜里的灰暗与衰败，仿佛他们正走向的不是剧院上层的豪华包厢，而是地底深处的凄冷墓穴。

“带我们去五号包厢。”阿代尔斐尔对领座员说，想要赶紧带让勒努到席位上休息，视线的余光却捕捉到身旁的肩忽然颤抖了一下，仿佛被突如其来的冷风侵袭。可周围的烛火却丝毫没有晃动，夜色的微凉被坚固的墙壁与紧闭的窗隔绝在外，路过的淑女们穿着露肩的连衣裙，披肩全都留在了马车里，绅士们将外套搭在胳膊上，只有他的情人看起来好似坠入了冰窖，“怎么了，让勒努，你的脸色为什么这么难看？”

“没什么。”让勒努的心跳得慌乱而沉重，难以名状的不安裹挟了他，又将他拉回到墙壁与柱子的缝隙里，束缚在阴森的拷问室与迷宫般的镜子间，推入地下河黑不见底的水。

已经决定了要开始新生活，可到头来还是深陷过去的阴影里作茧自缚。在阿代尔斐尔因关心而凑近的绿眼睛里，他看到的是一连串近乎陷阱的巧合。

为什么要带我来这间剧院？为什么从那么多戏里选了《浮士德》？为什么偏偏要订五号包厢？为什么……

他克制住尖叫和逃离的冲动，尽量平静地问了最后一个问题。

“因为蒙夏曼先生说五号包厢是最佳的位置，”阿代尔斐尔笑着回答，拉着他朝楼上走去，“惯例保留给最尊贵的客人，几乎从来没有公开售卖过。”

“你认识蒙夏曼？”让勒努突然停步，抓住阿代尔斐尔的手腕，脸色变得愈发煞白。

“上周五的时候他来过我家，在我的会客室里呆了一个钟头，那会儿你在楼上看书，我想给你一个惊喜所以当时没跟你说，”阿代尔斐尔不明白他为什么突然如此激动，“你不会刚好跟这位先生有仇吧？”他尝试着挣扎了一下，“亲爱的，非得这样说话吗？你弄疼我了。”

“很抱歉。”让勒努松了手，却问道，“惊喜？”

“难道你忘了吗？”阿代尔斐尔揉着发红的手腕，“我答应过你的，要把你捧成巴黎最有名的男高音，为了兑现当时的承诺，我买下了这座剧院，打算将它的舞台献给你。”说罢他失望地叹了口气，有些委屈地抱怨，“……还盼着你会高兴呢！可你现在的样子只比生气好那么一点点。”

让勒努感到十分错愕，阿代尔斐尔那些信誓旦旦的许诺，他只当是追求时做戏的糖衣蜜语，根本就没有记在心里，更不作讨要的打算，却没想到对方竟然是认真的，而且兑现得这么快。

“哎，算了，你瞧起来不太对劲，也许是生了病。我们还是别看这场戏了，”阿代尔斐尔没有计较让勒努刚刚表现的粗暴，扶着他走上台阶，转向另一边的走廊，“剧院为我准备了带花园露台的套间，今晚我们就在这里休息吧。”


	6. Chapter 6

让勒努倒上床的样子，像个装满石灰的口袋，后背靠上枕头的刹那，好似有阴霾从他的身体里逸起来，在光线昏暗的室内飘绕如丝，编织出一种沉闷而诡异的氛围。

阿代尔斐尔坐在床边，替他脱去外套，摘掉皮鞋，担心地看了一会儿，然后和着毯子抱紧他，下巴小心地抵上他的肩，眼睛里委屈巴巴的，像个做错了事却并不知道错在哪里的孩子。

“对不起，让勒努。”他尝试着打破沉默，尽管也不知道是在为什么事道歉，在他永不增加的二十岁人生里，还从来没有在情爱的游戏中碰过壁。

让勒努满脸疲惫地摇头，嘴唇无意间擦过情人卷曲的额发，熟悉的香味漫过来，忍不住吻下去，轻轻地在滑润的皮肤上停留，“不是你的错，阿代尔，”他看着情人无辜的绿眼睛，歉意地抚摸他娇嫩的脸颊，“……我很久没到城里来了，有些……不适应，休息一晚就会没事的。明天起来后，我跟你去见蒙夏曼先生，谈今后合作的事。”

阿代尔斐尔见他表情终于缓和，趁势凑过去，蜻蜓点水般地与他亲昵，又很快按捺不住变成深吻。但拥抱中他感觉到，让勒努故作平静的外表下藏着某种坚硬却脆弱的东西，像冬季房檐上垂挂的冰棱一样硌人，又如浅冻的湖面不堪一击，随时会碎裂成粉末，把他温柔而神秘的情人拖进深渊。

就像着了魔，或是被诅咒了一样。他想起来剧院签合同那日听到的奇怪传言，关于某位行走在墙壁和柱子里的幽灵，据说他专门劫掠声音动听的歌唱家，不由得将怀里的人越抱越紧，像是怕极了夜里上门的鬼怪将他的音乐天使悄悄偷走。

“安心睡吧，亲爱的，”他将让勒努的手贴在胸前，看了眼挂在床边的佩剑，更像是自语地说，“我会在这里守着你，不管是梦魇、魅魔……还是什么剧院的幽灵，都不会敢到你的床前来打搅。”

“剧院的幽灵？”让勒努的心猛地一颤，装作随意地问。

“吉里太太告诉我的，”阿代尔斐尔呼吸着让勒努发间的香草味，“蒙夏曼先生坚持说那是无稽之谈，让我别理会那个疯女人。可是舞台工和芭蕾演员都说他们见过黑暗里掠过舞台的影子，报纸上也确实刊登过发生在这里的命案，光是这个夏天就有三起。蒙夏曼先生一定是怕我改主意，才瞒着不希望被我知道。他可真是个精明的生意人！”

蒙夏曼先生确实很有商业头脑。尽管让勒努过去对他的固执颇有不满，也无法反驳这个评价。他转过脸看向阿代尔斐尔，“关于歌剧院的幽灵，他们都对你说了些什么？”

“他有条结实的旁遮普套索，可以绞断人的脖颈，”难得让勒努有兴趣。阿代尔斐尔心想，开心地继续说，“而且剑术高超，所有看过他真面目的人都被他杀死了，因为他的那张脸，难看得像诞生在地狱硫磺里的怪物，他一点也不希望被人知道。”

“还有么？”让勒努不动声色地问。

“他没能得到心爱的女孩，所以憎恨一切幸福的爱侣，不惜任何手段都要将他们拆散。”阿代尔斐尔继续，讲得更加绘声绘色，末了还担忧地说，“如果他看见我们如此亲密的样子，一定会嫉妒得牙痒痒，把你从我的身边抢走，藏在地下的监牢里每天给他唱歌，像只被关在笼子里的可怜金丝雀。据说他对之前喜欢的女孩就是这么打算的。”

可怜。金丝雀。阿代尔斐尔的用词刺痛了让勒努的神经。曾经的他只将那当做平常普通的愿望。

“哎，大晚上的我干嘛说这个，”阿代尔斐尔发现让勒努闭上了眼睛，以为他是在害怕，连忙柔声安抚道，“别担心，我的剑术在整个伦敦都是最好的，枪法也很准，即使那剧院的幽灵找上门来，我也会将你保护得好好的，不让他把你抢走。”稍微想了想后，他又说，“其实，我觉得这传言不可能是真的。”

“为什么？”让勒努抬起睫毛问。

“你想，”阿代尔斐尔眨了眨眼睛，“既然所有见过他的倒霉蛋都被杀死了，那人们又是怎么知道他长得很难看的？”他看着让勒努嘴角忽然绽放的弧线，“你笑什么？难道我说得不对吗？”

“跟我去个地方。”让勒努坐起身，理了理凌乱的头发，又去拿放在床边的外套。

“可你刚刚还很不舒服呢。”阿代尔斐尔疑惑而警惕地说，却还是乖乖地爬下床替他穿上了鞋，“也许出去透透新鲜空气对身体有好处吧。”

但他们去的地方并不是晚风清新的露台或屋顶。让勒努带着阿代尔斐尔在剧院迷宫般的建筑里穿行，最后来到了提词室旁边的隔间，舞台上魔鬼的歌声透过木板传过来，在他们的头顶上盘旋。

阿代尔斐尔挥霍在戏院里的钱不少，可最多也只去过后台与化妆室，从来不知道舞台下方还有这样的空间，控制灯火的线路与连接布景的绳索在这里交织成网，维系着整个舞台的光影轮换。

就在他思考那些复杂的机关是如何运作时，墙壁上忽然凭空出现一个门，里面黑漆漆的看不清通向何处。他差点失声惊叫出来，却被让勒努及时地捂住了嘴，推进看不见五指的黑暗里。

门在他们背后很快合上，将音乐声隔绝得几乎听不见，黑暗像无边的海洋包裹而来，寂静中只听得见呼吸的声音。

“这是什么地方？”阿代尔斐尔看不见自己的双脚，因此谨慎地没有挪步。

“每座古老的建筑都有自己的秘密，”让勒努点亮手提灯，狭长的通道穿过光茧，尽头指向依然黑暗的彼方，“这条密道是巴黎公社时期修建的，为了方便狱卒们将囚犯从楼上直接押入地窖里的黑牢。”

“这剧院原来是座监狱？”阿代尔斐尔感到不可思议。

“对喜好纷争的人类而言，一切都可以是监狱，谷仓、马厩、庄园、宫殿……剧院又有什么例外呢？”让勒努牵起他的手，“跟紧我，这里很容易迷路。”

“可你是怎么知道这里有条密道的？”阿代尔斐尔像所有的年轻人那样喜欢冒险，获得永远的青春后这份热忱也随之变得永不消退，“难道你以前来过吗？”

“我在剧院住过一段日子，”让勒努在前面引路，墙壁上一对狭长的身影尾随着他，“这里的每寸空间我都很熟悉。”

控制舞台布景的绳索从上方垂下，如同密集的绞刑架，他们亚麻与钢丝编织的潮湿丛林里穿行，小心翼翼地弯着腰，布景板下方安置的齿轮随时能起到断头台的作用。

尽管黑暗里危机四伏，阿代尔斐尔却显得兴致勃勃，像在赶赴十二个公主的深夜舞会，好奇心和紧张感令他的心小鹿般跳动，眼睛不安分地在提灯昏暗的光线里四处打量，将沿途散落的纽扣与肩章当做指引宝藏的线索，兴奋地期待着未知的惊喜。

一棵发着冷光的树出现在道路镜头，光秃秃的枝杈延伸到黑暗里，没有缀着一片叶子，也没有挂着一枚果实阿代尔斐尔伸手摸向树干，触感冰凉得好像蝰蛇，那树竟然是金属做的，突兀地镶嵌在墙壁里，像是某种品味奇特的装饰，“这是做什么用的？”

让勒努看了他一眼，微笑着没有回答，忽然俯身抱起他美丽的情人。

恍惚间，阿代尔斐尔只觉得耳边有风掠过，像是在半空中转了一圈，等他们停稳后睁开眼睛，骤然点亮视野的是无数的闪光，像繁星组成的浩渺银河，而他们就置身于星海中间。

“太美了！”阿代尔斐尔不禁赞叹。这是个六角形的房间，所有的内壁全都镶嵌着镜子，从上到下没有一丝缝隙，映照着煤油灯层层叠叠的倒影，无数的阿代尔斐尔依偎在数不清的让勒努怀里，迷人的笑容铺满昏暗室内的每个角落。

“凡尔赛宫的镜厅也不会有这里美丽，”阿代尔斐尔搭上让勒努的肩，眼睛里闪烁着细碎如星的火光，像倒映着夜色苍穹的宁静浅湖，荡漾开的水波里游动着灰色的鱼群，每片鳞的光彩都写着幸福与满足，“因为这里是只属于我们的秘密宫殿，只容得下两个人的星光舞池。”

“这里可不是用来跳华尔兹的地方。”尽管这么说，让勒努还是轻轻地哼起了曲调，配合着阿代尔斐尔的步伐在镜子间转圈，“通常人们来到这里，都会腿软得走不动路，更别说有心情跳舞了。”

“这地方到底是做什么用的？”阿代尔斐尔抬头问。对面的镜子里映出他年轻的脸。

“我告诉你，你可别被吓到。”让勒努停下舞步，“这里是地下监狱的酷刑室，但凡被送来这里的人，不死也得被磨掉层皮。”说罢他将阿代尔斐尔的肩扳朝其中一个角落，黑色的影子藤蔓般遮住光海的一隅。

阿代尔斐尔很快认出来，那就是刚刚看到的铁树，灰色的枝条延伸到黑暗里，挂着几枚齿轮。他盯着看了一会儿，忽然明白它是做什么用的，忍不住打了个寒颤——那是个固定囚犯的拷问架，通过这些镜子，挂在上面的人可以百倍清楚地看到自己被慢慢活剥的过程。

“明白了吗？”让勒努贴在他的耳畔轻声问，“在这里跳舞的话，可是有无数惨死的怨灵在暗中打拍子呢。”

阿代尔斐尔定了定神，他只是感到震惊，却并不害怕。

见他依然神态平和，让勒努走到那铁树边，依次开启所有的机关，每面镜子后都藏着密室，摆满了锁链与铁钩，钉板与烙铁，还有各种令人回忆起中世纪的刑具。

只有最后一间例外，镜子翻转后呈现在眼前的是张样式古老的梳妆台，对面摆放着同年代的柜子，旁边是张宽大的四柱床，绿丝绒的帘幕垂挂到地板，蕾丝与流苏看起来还很新，就像前不久还有人在这里居住一样。

阿代尔斐尔大胆地走进房间，空气里隐约飘着淡淡的香水味，调子似曾相识，却又一时想不起在哪里闻到过。

“这房间又是做什么用的？”他问。太豪华了，不可能属于狱卒。

让勒努随手将提灯放在床头柜上，暖黄色的光线照亮一面墙壁，镶嵌着金线的壁纸被突出来的铁环和钩子戳出几处，看得出，这房间原本与其他几间一样，也是用来折磨人的，只是不知道因何缘故被改成了卧室。

“难道这里关押过身世显赫的囚犯，譬如玛丽·安托瓦内特那样的皇族？”阿代尔斐尔猜测着望向让勒努，期待他公布问题的答案。

“曾在这里住过的人，没有任何的贵族血统，却比公主与皇后都尊贵。”让勒努的脸在变得微弱的火光里显得有些不真实，阴影加深了他脸上的伤痕，较浅的那只眼睛褪色成玻璃珠，看起来有些骇人。

阿代尔斐尔早习惯了这张脸在所有光线下的样子，背着手在房间里信步走了几圈，“她是谁？”

“克里斯汀·黛耶是她的名字。”让勒努坐在床边绣着鹦鹉的扶手椅上，看着他年轻的情人在房间里饶有兴致地四处打量，像个流连于午夜游乐园的孩子。

“那不是剧院之前的女高音吗？嫁给了上一位投资人的……”阿代尔斐尔前不久才听过这个名字，就在他满巴黎物色合适的剧院时，沙龙里认识的一位先生向他引荐了正寻找新投资人的蒙夏曼，自然也顺便说了些社交圈里人尽皆知的事情，“她为什么要被关在这里？是犯了什么错吗？”在伦敦时他就听说过，为了让剧团里的演员听话顺从，私刑是业内不公开的秘密规则。

“她没有做错任何事，只是很不幸被一个疯子给迷恋上了。”让勒努拉开床头柜顶上的抽屉，熟稔得不需要用眼睛确认把手的位置，“过来，阿代尔，这里面装着你想要的答案……”


	7. Chapter 7

阿代尔斐尔走到打开的床头柜前，好奇地往抽屉里看，在提灯照亮的暖黄色区域里，一副面具探出弧形的边缘，颜色浅而柔和，在光下呈现半透明的质感，像极了人类的皮肤。

他把面具抽出来，握在手里的是半张人脸。看清模样的瞬间他几乎忘记了呼吸，骤然而起冷意侵蚀到骨髓里，就连心跳也几乎感觉不到，耳畔挥之不去的是让勒努在离开阁楼前说过的话：

“……其实我还有另一副面具，能够让我看起来跟普通人一样，但是我不小心将它遗失了。”

在掌心里回望他的正是熟悉的面容，十分钟前还与他在圆舞中亲吻的情人，阁楼上的天使，坟墓边的音乐家，藏身黑暗中的鬼魅……栖息在剧院的幽灵。

“在我出生的地方，异瞳是比双胞胎还不祥的凶兆，虽然现在已经不是可怕的中世纪，但人心却没有发生什么改变。”让勒努的声音从光晕的边缘传来，平静得好似无波的溪流，在黑暗中缓慢地流淌，“就连我的母亲都嫌恶这双怪异的眼睛，至于这道伤疤，从我记事时起就在了，没有人肯告诉我发生了什么，但也不难猜到。”

听起来好像天方夜谭。阿代尔斐尔的喉结干涩地动了动，目光里流露出悲悯。

“稍微长大些后，我就逃了出来，路过许多国家，最后来到法兰西，在新修的剧院里偶然寻到了庇护所，后来的事情，就是你听到的那些，”让勒努的声音还在继续，“遇见你的时候，我其实正在死去。我刚失去了此生仅有的爱与眷念，没办法再活在这个连一丁点美都不肯施舍与我的世界，只求死神早点给我带来解脱。”

所以他才反复地唱着天鹅之歌。阿代尔斐尔终于明白了，让勒努是希望能够在天堂与心爱的女孩重聚。

“可命运将你送到了我的身边，在你这里，我获得了真正属于我的幸福，于是又不想死了。”让勒努的眼睛闪烁着缥缈的火光，表情淡漠得像是戴着面具，可那道伤痕刺眼地横亘在那里，在幽暗处看起来更加深邃，“我带你来这里，是认为你有权了解我的过去。现在你知道我是谁了，还愿意继续爱我吗？”

阿代尔斐尔将面具放回抽屉里，像往常亲昵时那样坐在让勒努的腿上，习惯性地勾住他的脖子。他的情人是剧院魅影，这听起来可真是棒极了！越是光怪陆离的传闻越能刺激他的情趣味蕾，为爱欲增添天然的调味剂。如果有机会的话，他还想尝尝吸血鬼或者狼人的滋味呢。

真正令他心生唏嘘的是，世界上为什么有这么多得不到爱就要自寻死路的傻子，而他竟然在极短的时间里先后与其中的两个坠入爱河。

西比尔是这样，让勒努也是，艺术之神眷顾他们，赋予他们无限闪耀的才华，同时又给了他们敏感而脆弱的心脏。他们将生活本身演绎成了艺术，所以也像诗歌与戏曲里的人那样热衷于自毁。如果初见让勒努的那个晚上，他像当初指责西比尔一样狠狠地奚落他的容貌，这只已然气若游丝的天鹅恐怕会当场在他的面前咽气。

在爱情的国度里，成为刽子手竟是如此容易的事。阿代尔斐尔在心里摇头，他因美妙歌声与音乐爱上让勒努，却不希望他成为艺术的下一个祭品。

“哎，亲爱的，”他凝视着情人忧伤而期待的眼眸，语调温柔得像雨水落在百合的花瓣上，又慢慢地滑落到泥土，“我现在倒是爱你爱得深沉，但如果哪天我不爱了……请你相信那不是我能控制的事情。”

“没关系，”让勒努听罢，露出轻松而释然的笑容，“你早晚会离开我的，我从一开始就做好了准备，从来没有哪种美好的事物愿意长久地属于我，我知道你也不会是例外。”

“那么，让勒努，”阿代尔斐尔有些紧张地看着黑暗中模糊不清的异瞳，“到时候你会怎么做呢？”可别又去傻乎乎地寻死。

让勒努却理解错了他的担忧，“放心吧，阿代尔，我不会再像过去那样把不属于自己的东西强留在身边了，如果你哪天厌倦了我，尽管离开就是，我不会伤害你的。”

“不，不，”阿代尔斐尔摇头，“我想要知道的是，你会因此而死去吗？”

“也许吧，”让勒努自己也不确定，“但真到那个时候的话，我是死是活也已经和你无关了。”

“哎，你不明白，”阿代尔斐尔蹙起漂亮的眉，“我现在真的很爱你，也很想永远爱你，甚至无法想象将来竟会不爱你的时候。可我控制不了我的心，也约束不了我的爱，我今天愿意给你整个世界，也许明天就后悔得想要收回，这并不是由我自己决定的。”

灯芯在他说话时绽开火花，就像是忽然迸发的流星烈焰。

“我以前喜欢过一个女演员，”阿代尔斐尔继续说，声音平淡得就像讲故事，“她出身和家世都远不及我，朋友们也大都反对，但我还是想要和她结婚。如果那时候有人告诉我，说我不是真的爱她，我是绝对不会相信的。可某天她演砸了一出戏，还羞涩地告诉我说以后也演不好了，因为她经由我的爱发现了那些台词是多么苍白，诗句是多么虚假，于是再也无法像过去那样假装它们是真心的。换了大部分男人或许都会为这样的表白欣喜，但我却因为她褪去了令我着迷的光环而瞬间不再爱她。不仅如此，我还怨恨她欺骗了我，背叛了我，故意让我在朋友们面前蒙羞，所以出于报复心，我用世界上最恶毒的语言侮辱了她，又以最残忍的方式抛弃了她。”

女演员。让勒努隐约明白了什么，他张了张口，却在阿代尔斐尔的一声叹息中合上，决定当个安静不言的聆听者。

“回到家后我稍微冷静了些，意识到我对她说的话实在过分，决定等第二天再去找她道歉，告诉她我仍会依照约定娶她。”说到这里，阿代尔斐尔的声音停顿了几秒，“但次日的报纸上却登出了她自杀的消息，就因为说了几句重话，我一夜之间变成了一个杀人犯。”

沉默将阿代尔斐尔的声音夺走了几秒，死寂中只听得见两个人交错的呼吸。让勒努想要说些安慰的话，阿代尔斐尔却淡笑着摆手，轻轻摇头。

“真正将我变成恶魔的并不是她的死，而是我对此表现出的冷漠。”话音落时，阿代尔斐尔有些吃惊，曾经极力否认的事，如今竟如此轻松地说出了口，“我跟本不难过，甚至还为当初没有告诉她全名而庆幸，这样她的家人就不会来找我的麻烦。那不幸的女孩才刚去世一天，我就又沉迷在另一个演员的戏剧里，把她忘得一干二净，听朋友提到她的名字时，也只觉得厌烦。当我还爱着她时，说什么也不会相信自己能绝情到这地步，可事实就是这样发生了。”

尽管语调轻松，让勒努却从他的脸上看到了痛苦，那个人并不是一点感觉都没有。

“从那之后，次次都是如此。昨夜还爱得深沉，早上就厌烦透顶，正午时甜言蜜语，傍晚就觉得索然无味。所以，让勒努，”阿代尔斐尔叹息着呼唤情人的名字，“我也不知道我能爱你多久，但因为我现在正爱着你，所以一想到你将来可能因我而死，我就立刻感到了心痛，恨不得在那之前就……”

“不要，”让勒努按住他的唇，禁止他继续说下去，“我已经伤害过一个为我所爱的人了，可不希望连你也因为我的缘故遭遇不幸。”沉默了片刻后，他的神色变得黯然，望着房间里为新婚准备的陈设，“你已经听说黛耶小姐的事情了吧？”

阿代尔斐尔点头，那对两小无猜的爱情鸟的故事，他可以整个儿地复述出来。

“我曾经毫不怀疑地相信自己对她所抱有的感情是爱，”让勒努望着对面桌子上摆放的鸵鸟蛋，他在那附近的地板上捡到缎鞋掉落的蝴蝶结，稍远的百科全书下藏着那几封信，“可仔细想来，也许我不是真的爱她，而是除了她之外什么也不剩，所以才会那么恐惧失去，甚至因此变得疯狂，化身真正的魔鬼，为了得到她而杀人，把她囚禁在这可怕的酷刑室，用剧院里所有观众的生命逼她就范……但倘若我真的爱她，又怎么会在你吻我的时候感到无上的幸福和喜悦？”

视线福至心灵地交汇，阿代尔斐尔从让勒努的目光里捕捉到初次拥抱时的灼热与渴望，毫不掩饰的欲望像潮水般迎面涌来，烫得他脸颊的皮肤泛起玫瑰的红色。

“渐渐地，我想明白了，”让勒努抚摸着阿代尔斐尔毛绒绒的卷发，“其实我并不是爱她，只是贪恋她带给的那一点点温暖，吝啬地不肯放手。所以，阿代尔，如果你哪天不爱我了，也不需要觉得愧疚，至少你真的爱过我，而我……只是觉得跟你在一起很开心，想永远这样开心下去……我算不清这其中究竟有多少成分可算作爱。”

“如果，我是说如果，”阿代尔斐尔捧起他的脸，“现在有一个人，他或者她，对你比我还好，给你的幸福比我还多，你会立刻离开我到那个人身边去吗？”

“不可能，”让勒努毫不犹豫地否认，“没有你的话我早就死了，你给我的是另一次生命，不会有任何人可以提供更多了。”

“哎，问题的重点并不在这里，”阿代尔斐尔叹气，“算了，我们不要再谈这个了。”他打量四周，“你的婚房布置得可真漂亮，不做点什么快事真是可惜了。”

“你想做什么？”让勒努问。

“人们在新婚之夜通常会做什么呢？”阿代尔斐尔眼神玩味地凑近，手指穿过让勒努柔顺的长发，在脖颈上若即若离地撩拨着，“还是说，这里只属于你和她，而不能属于你和我？”

让勒努愣了几秒，随后回答了一个热烈的吻，就势抱起坐在身上微笑的情人，耳鬓厮磨间便移到了床边。他们相拥着倒在深绿色床幕的影子里，束缚在身上的布料逐渐剥离，露出毫无修饰的赤裸身体。

“其实，”阿代尔斐尔分开他修长的象牙色的腿，“有一样东西，美而不可求，珍贵却无价，从很早之前就属于你，并且还将属于你很久，只是你没意识到。”

“是什么？”让勒努抬起情人光滑的小腿，声音在连续不断的吻里变得含混不清，皮肤接触的地方逐渐变得灼热。

“是你的歌声呀，让勒努！”阿代尔斐尔笑着挺起了身体，“你一定会成为全巴黎，不，全欧洲最负盛名的男高音，观众们从世界各地慕名而来，就为了看一场你的演出，你会收获数不清的爱，多到令你舍不得去死，长命百岁，活到下下个世纪。”

“那我岂不是真的变成怪物了？”让勒努抗议地摇头，俯身拉近了两人间的距离。

阿代尔斐尔发出一声轻喘，阁楼里藏着的肖像画又浮现在他眼前，表情冷酷的青年在残灯昏暗的光线里目光讥讽地俯瞰他，像是在嘲笑他心血来潮的真情与慈悲。

我才是真正的怪物。他在让勒努温柔的注视中闭上眼睛，决定专心地享受着眼前的欢愉，不去理会命运在暗中标好的价码。


	8. Chapter 8

“很遗憾你们未能亲临昨晚的演出，”蒙夏曼先生一大早就来拜访，身边站着剧院的另一位经理，精通音乐与戏剧的里夏先生。通常他们不会如此无礼地打扰贵客享受宁静的早晨，但昨夜谢幕后他们来敲过门，房间里安静无声，某种似曾相识的不祥预感顿时浮现在心里。尽管黛耶小姐和夏尼子爵都说那邪恶的绑架犯已经死了，可说不定他还有同伙呢？蒙夏曼先生做了整夜的噩梦，里夏先生失眠到破晓，直到看见阿代尔斐尔睡眼惺忪地站在房门内，他们才终于放心下来。“不过我们为阁下安排了盛大的欢迎会，届时剧院里的明星会献唱歌剧中的经典选段，《圣洁的小屋》与《珠宝歌》都在节目表内，这次您可不能再错过了。”

“如此盛情真令我受宠若惊。”阿代尔斐尔邀请他们进到客厅，让勒努正穿着晨衣从卧室里出来，面具已经戴在了他的脸上，为免两位经理昔日的噩梦重现，他们午夜刚过就赶回了套房，“这位是我的朋友，让勒努——”

被唤到名字的人扫了眼沙发扶手上摊开的报纸，从某个流亡小说家控诉法庭不公的檄文[1]里随意地摘了几个音节，“库尔西昂。”他父亲拒绝承认这个孩子，也不允许他使用自己的姓氏，而他更无意与那个男人再有任何关系。

“啊，是的，让勒努·库尔西昂，”阿代尔斐尔向两位经理介绍，“他是位出色的高音歌唱家，尤其擅长多尼采蒂的剧目，如果他能够在宴会上唱歌的话，宾客们一定会很高兴的。”

蒙夏曼先生与里夏先生交换了眼色，显而易见，这就是那个来自英国的年轻绅士想要投资剧院的原因，为了讨好他的歌唱家情人。往返海峡的汽轮每天都将对岸的流行情报送到法国的沙龙，两位消息灵通的经理早就听说，大英帝国的贵族们最近不再钟爱婀娜多姿的淑女，而是争相包养年轻漂亮的男演员或是油画模特[2]，虽然那个戴面具的男人看起来比投资人还要年长，可年轻人的喜好谁说得准呢？

“那将是我们的荣幸，”蒙夏曼先生对这种事情已经司空见惯，好在欢迎宴的舞台不是正式演出，唱跑调也不会有观众吵着退票，所以他满脸堆笑地答应了，“那就让他的歌声为欢乐的宴会拉开序幕吧。”然后他转向让勒努，“请问您想唱哪一首呢？”

“《多么快乐的一天》。”阿代尔斐尔抢在让勒努之前回答，他想利用这个机会将他的音乐天使介绍给巴黎的评论家与戏剧爱好者，只要获得他们的好评，剧院经理就不会对他的登台表示反对。

里夏先生却认为这是个错误的选择，那九个连续高音可不是谁都能唱完的，所幸评论家和媒体们素来只对当红的名伶们刻薄，至于某个贵族豢养的男宠，他就算唱错了词也不会有人在他身上费笔墨，于是他表情恭敬地点头，“我立刻安排乐队准备。”

几番无聊却必要的相互恭维后，两位经理被阿代尔斐尔驾轻就熟的漂亮话哄得心旷神怡，就连昨夜的烦忧在他们脸上留下的暗沉也被驱散。得益于他们难得的好心情，整个歌剧院的氛围也随之变得轻松，在有连续演出的日子里，这可是极为罕见的情况。

“他们觉得你根本就不懂音乐，”让勒努在两位经理离开后说，“所以才会将自己的情人送到欢迎宴上自取其辱。”

“我可是第一个发现你天赋的人！”阿代尔斐尔有些生气地抿着嘴，“要不是我听出了你唱的高音，整个欧洲还不知要过多少年才能领略那段唱词原本的美。多亏我做了这件造福所有人的善事，否则将来那些傲慢的家伙们死了一定会被艺术之神扔下地狱——上天慷慨地赐予了这个时代如此美妙的声音，而他们竟任由这份馈赠在黑暗里蒙尘……你笑什么？”

“咳……”让勒努低下头，重新抬起时，表情变得严肃了许多，嘴角的笑却还是掩饰不住，看着一脸不满的阿代尔斐尔，他无奈地扬了扬眉，走到抱着手臂的情人身边，“那善良的你一定会被真正的天使接入天堂，跟所有伟大的音乐家们生活在一起。”

可惜地狱的席位售出不退。阿代尔斐尔没来由地打了个寒颤，耳畔隐约响起丧钟的声音。“除非你也在那里，否则我才不稀罕。”他扬起笑容明媚的脸，决定不去想以后的事，“走吧，我们到街上去，为那件好看的斗篷挑枚合适的领针。”

“遵命，”让勒努抓起他的手吻了下，“在那之前我们得先换衣服。”

昨晚到剧院来时，阿代尔斐尔没有准备在这里过夜，所以除了身上的那套外，他也没有别的行头可以选择，只花了两刻钟就穿戴完毕。但连着两天穿着相同的衣服是不被允许的，于是他很快到街上去买了一身，又乘兴添置了几件衬衣，并且为每件都搭配了袖扣。

“我想把套房的隔壁改成备用的衣帽间，”在不老的美丽青年看来，这是十分要紧的事，“以后我们可能要经常在剧院里住，没地方放衣服可不行。”

“蒙夏曼先生会同意的。”让勒努看着情人雀跃的脸，想象着剧院的门房被正在路上的那堆包裹淹没的盛况，“从剧院损毁的情况来看，修缮的花费肯定不是小数目，光靠剧院的收入是负担不起的，如果拿不到投资就得借债，最需要钱的时候夏尼子爵却宣布隐居，再也不插手巴黎上流社会的事，而你的投资来得正及时，几乎可以说是救了他一命，别说一间本来就空置的房间，就算你要半层楼他也没办法拒绝的。”

“说得好像某个人一点都不清楚剧院为什么需要修缮一样。”阿代尔斐尔做了个鬼脸，停在冰淇淋店糖果色的招牌前，“我想吃这个彩虹色的，看起来味道会不错，”他指着店里新推出的甜筒，“你也要一个吗？”

“我就不用了，”让勒努摇头，“太凉的东西对嗓子不好，别忘了我晚上还要唱歌呢。”

“真遗憾！”阿代尔斐尔看着橱窗里散发着甜美香气的柔软圆球，几番挣扎后抵制住了诱惑，“那我也不吃了。”

见他紧绷着脸似乎很痛苦的样子，让勒努连忙说，“买吧，我不介意看着你吃的。”

“不，”阿代尔斐尔坚决地摇头，索性快步朝前走去，“我等你哪天不在的时候再悄悄吃。”

让勒努忍俊不禁，“只是吃份冰淇淋而已，不知道的还以为你要背着我偷情。”

闻言阿代尔斐尔忽然站住了，他想起自己并不是忠贞的人，即使现在深爱着让勒努，也不能保证可以抵制住别人的诱惑。

“那就拜托你把我看好，让勒努，”阿代尔斐尔说回过头来说，“不要让我有机会找别人寻欢。”

让勒努以为他生气了，连忙温言软语地劝道，“我只是随口一说，并不是真的认为你会那么做，请原谅我的失言。”

“可我是认真的，”阿代尔斐尔眸色深沉，难以名状的悲哀在他的眼睛里水藻般漂浮，渲染得整张脸都黯淡了下去，“我就是这样一个轻浮浪荡的人，即使我万分不愿意失去你，也控制不住这颗滥情惯了的心。只要有美人对我投怀送抱，我就一定会毫不犹豫地接受……哪怕是此时此刻。”

让勒努倒不是特别意外，早在这个嘴唇涂蜜的青年在他楼下倾诉衷肠的时候，他就看出那绝对是个性好渔色的花花公子，说起情话来就跟唱不要钱的戏一样，而且神情自若，理直气壮，仿佛带着十二分的真心，显然精心磨炼了多年的演技，“可我该怎么做呢？”

“怎么样都行，”阿代尔斐尔回答，“掌握我的行踪，监督我的言行，在我跟别人调情的时候过来带走我，听到流言蜚语第一时间质问我，时刻提醒我不要跟别人纠缠，实在不行的话，就把我关起来，锁在你的身边，哪也不让我去，直到我对那人的胃口消退。”

让勒努听得目瞪口呆，这些事他过去驾轻就熟，现在可再也做不到了。

阿代尔斐尔看出了他的犹豫，“如果不这么做，你很快就会失去我的，除非你愿意同别人分享。”

“不。”让勒努的脸色忽然变得苍白，在艺术上追求完美的人，对爱情的要求也自然不会低，他无法忍受自己的情人同时与别人纠缠，仅是片刻的想象都令他的心绞痛。

“所以，”街道上行人来来往往，阿代尔斐尔十分想要，却无法亲吻让勒努，“你得听我的。我管不住自己，但你可以。”

听他那么说，让勒努别无选择地点了下头，像普通朋友那样拍了拍阿代尔斐尔的肩，叫了辆马车将他们送回到歌剧院。

白天余下的时间里，他们都在为晚上的演出做准备。

剧院经理和乐队指挥先后来登门，确认晚上的曲目不变，芭蕾领班和舞台设计也来拜访，阿代尔斐尔忙着应付社交，没有余裕去想还没有发生的事。

让勒努则躲在卧室里保养他的嗓子，他知道阿代尔斐尔是因为歌声才爱上他的，于是希冀着也能借助歌声将情人的心拴紧。他可以在阿代尔斐尔出门的时候问他去哪，也愿意在他跟别人纠缠不清的时候扮演恶人的角色，但除此之外的那些要求，即使是阿代尔斐尔主动提出的也恕难从命。

剧院魅影已经死了，将要站在舞台上的是让勒努·库尔西昂。

【1】这作家是左拉。库尔西昂可以拆得出“法庭”这个前缀。

【2】《道林格雷的画像》作者王尔德引领的流行，英国的贵族和富豪纷纷跟风，甚至导致妓女营业额严重下滑，最后他被审判时，整个伦敦的失足妇女们纷纷欢呼。


	9. Chapter 9

为阿代尔斐尔举办的欢迎演唱会安排在歌剧院主厅，数月前在这同一个灯火熠熠的舞台，戴耶小姐初试啼音扮演了朱丽叶，又替自称患了咽炎的卡洛塔献唱《浮士德》，从此以新玛格丽特之名成为闪耀巴黎歌剧界的新星。

而今夜，她成名的这方舞台又见证了另一个奇迹。

让勒努走到上台去时，没有人关心他姓甚名谁，大家只是出于上流社会的礼貌给剧院的新投资人一个颜面，陪他的歌唱家情人玩场曲意逢迎的游戏，就像他们在沙龙里习以为常的那样，体面人之间的相互捧场。

他在观众们毫不期待的目光中唱出第一句词，甫一开口，坐席间的绅士淑女们就变了脸色，好像被某种不可思议的咒语击中，无数惊讶的目光刹那间聚焦在舞台，盯着歌者戴面具的那张脸。

只听高昂的歌声在墙壁与柱子间回荡，旋律里满溢的激情如阿尔卑斯山夏季温暖的和风吹过大厅，盛大的满足和喜悦随着音符的跳跃，化作和煦的阳光照暖每个人的心，就连正遭遇不幸的人也在这美妙的歌声中短暂地获得了幸福。

而当让勒努唱到“无限美好的未来在我面前”时，悠然跃起的歌声就像窜地而升的云雀，在天空中灵活自如地展翅盘桓，轨迹流畅地升降与薄云之间，然后乘着势头正好的微风平稳地滑翔，向着遥远微曲的地平线。

一曲唱罢后席间悄声无息，现场安静得连根针落地的声音都听得见。观众们的心还眷恋在瑞士绿草如茵的山丘，并没有意识到唱段已经结束，几秒后才迟迟爆发出热烈的掌声。评论家们纷纷低头窃窃私语，想确认刚刚听到的是不是幻觉，男高音的禁区竟被这个寂寂无名的歌唱家如此轻松地跨越了吗？

在观众们强烈要求再唱一曲的呼声中，阿代尔斐尔微笑着走上台，满脸歉意却坚决地将让勒努领了下去，“我的朋友已经累了，正需要休息，还是把舞台还给远道而来的大明星们吧。”

尽管余下来的表演也相当精彩，但观众们的心全都系在让勒努唱的那首歌上，评论家们更是盼着演唱会赶紧结束，好在之后的酒宴上将这个人的底细摸清楚。

阿代尔斐尔早有准备地为让勒努编了一段凄惨又漂泊无定的身世，正是笔杆子们喜欢听的那种故事，也刚好可以解释他脸上的伤痕，以及为什么他多年来从未在任何正式的文书上留下姓名。

“……他很小的时候就被人贩子从父母身边偷走了，卖给了边境矿场的老板，那个坏心眼的财主对待买来的童工们就像对牲口一样残忍，他脸上的伤疤就是对他没有完成工作的惩罚……”阿代尔斐尔绘声绘色，说得跟真的一样，“……后来他逃了出来，跟着吉普赛人四处流浪，我偶然间听到了他的声音，觉得这样的天才不该埋没在大篷车里，于是带他来了巴黎。”

一个俗气而老套的故事。让勒努在心里评价，可是没有人能够证明它是假的。与滔滔不绝的阿代尔斐尔不同，整晚他都没说什么话，礼节性地为大家清唱了一首《饮酒歌》后就回到了房间里休息。

投资人与他朋友住的套房可不是演员的休息室，剧院的保安们在走廊里站了两排，将满肚子问题的记者们挡在外面。于是那些走投无路的笔杆子们只得回到宴会厅，从眉飞色舞的阿代尔斐尔那里打探情报。

“有件事情你们可别搞错了，”阿代尔斐尔故意作出不耐烦的样子，像是被一晚上连续不断的提问和希望让勒努返场的要求弄坏了心情，微皱着纤细的眉头强调，“他是我的朋友，是剧院的客人，而不是签了合同的演员，他并不欠你们什么。”说罢他饮毕手里最后一杯酒，“失陪了，各位，愿你们今晚尽兴。”

尽管看起来满脸不悦，阿代尔斐尔心里却欢喜得开出了花，他紧绷着脸穿过言笑晏晏的宾客，几位不甘心的记者跟着他来到走廊，却被尽职的保安给拦下来。

推门进去的时候，让勒努正在清理口袋里不知何时塞进来的卡片和纸条，阿代尔斐尔眼疾手快地抓了几张过来，果然如他所想的那样，不是女人暧昧隐晦的“欣赏”，就是绅士们慷慨大方地表示“友谊”。

“真过分！”阿代尔斐尔把手里的纸条全都揉成团，扔进书桌边的垃圾桶里，“亏我还说让你看好我……结果你倒成了更加靠不住的那个！”

“我还没来得及看呢，”让勒努无奈地看着阿代尔斐尔风卷残云似地收走余下的纸条，用膝盖想也知道上面写了些什么，叹了口气将他醋意十足的情人拉进怀抱，温言软语地安抚，“他们写他们的，我又不会答应。”

阿代尔斐尔当然相信让勒努的话，他的心里跟明镜一样，只要让勒努成了名，就一定会有仰慕者，在无与伦比的歌声面前，脸上的伤痕根本不算什么瑕疵，今后还会有更多的人爱上他，甚至试图把他从自己身边抢走，“被许多人喜欢的感觉怎么样？”

“不怎么样，”让勒努实话实说，从宴会厅里出来的时候，想要留住他脚步的记者把他的衬衣都扯破了，好几次差点被杂乱的脚步绊得摔倒，“其实，比起舞台上的歌唱家，我更想做个风琴前的剧作家，”他看了眼阿代尔斐尔有些凌乱的卷发，显然也是艰难地从人堆里逃出来的，“只要我不再站在舞台上，他们就不会对我产生兴趣，你也不用担心我会背叛你。”

阿代尔斐尔抬眼看着他，忽然笑了，“我刚刚是跟你开玩笑，我很高兴你能受到大家的欢迎。剧作家就剧作家吧，你写什么我就让他们演什么。但我猜，你这位天才写出的剧除了你本人外也没人唱得好，所以，到头来你还是得留在舞台上，就当是给后来的模仿者们做个完美的示范。”

完全无法反驳。让勒努想起他这些年创作的剧本，无一不是曲高难和之作，他执念于追求至高至美的艺术，根本没有考虑过人世间是否有足够优秀的歌喉可以将其演绎，只由着灵感的牵引凭心而写。那些作品原本以为不会有用了，离开地宫时他一份都没有带走，全都放在酷刑室背后的卧房里，幸好地势足够高，否则那时就被涨上来的湖水淹没了。

当晚他们又钻进舞台下方的地道，在黑暗里的迷宫里像鼹鼠一样来回走了几趟，直到快天亮才把所有的装订纸册搬出来，堆叠在地板上竟填满了书房的一个角落。

“你可真能写！”阿代尔斐尔累得满头是汗，在逼仄的暗道里搬东西既危险又不方便，只要一个不小心，他这用灵魂换来永恒青春就可惜了。

让勒努舍不得他这么劳累，本来想留他在套房休息，可他说什么也要跟着去。当他精疲力竭地倒在床上时，某种难以形容的幸福感萦绕在他的心里，这不是他过去所以为的太阳王式[1]的情趣，而是另一种从未体验过的超越自身欲望的喜乐。

他注视着让勒努在灯光下整理手稿的剪影，明明占甜头的是对方，可蜜一样的感觉却融化在他的心里，醉得他眼睑逐渐沉重，最后在微醺的惬意中不知不觉进入了梦乡。

第二天清晨，伴着热腾腾的早餐送来的是十几份报纸，几乎淹没餐桌与沙发。

让勒努的歌唱被评论家们描绘为浑然天成的灵魂鸣响，巴黎音乐学院的教授则认为，他的声音是纯粹的天赋馈赠，远非寻常人通过练习可以达到的程度，“离奇而不幸的身世”经过笔墨润色，更成为了可以媲美旧时代童话的传奇。反倒是名为朋友实为情人的阿代尔斐尔，因为他在欢迎会上表现出的吝啬，被辛辣地讽刺为独守花园的自私巨人，还有人将他比作格林童话里养金丝鸟的巫婆，“如果没有他的束缚，让勒努·库尔西昂或许早就成名了。”

阿代尔斐尔从不在乎别人对他的看法，媒体对他的态度也基本在意料之中。用完早餐后他就走进更衣室，特意挑了身最贵的，光鲜亮丽地走出房间，站在剧院的台阶上把挤得水泄不通的记者们全都骂了回去。

“当坏人就当坏人，”阿代尔斐尔满不在乎地说，甚至还有些得意，“我看起来越不可理喻，大众就越期待着你逃离魔掌，这世道多的是想当救世主的人，你就等着瞧吧。”

可这并不是我期望的。让勒努在暗自摇头，心里油然升起某种隐约的预感，事情正朝意想不到的方向发展。

果然，巴黎的舆论浪潮还没消停，勤劳的记者们又前往英国挖掘阿代尔斐尔的风流旧事。

在那些活色生香的传闻中，阿代尔斐尔不但生活放荡，还是个诱惑人犯罪的魔鬼，但凡与他结交的人都没什么好下场，不是沉迷声色倾家荡产，就是债台高筑锒铛入狱。

“这完全是诽谤，”让勒努不相信阿代尔斐尔能做出这些事，“伪造签名、挪用公款……他们犯下的罪跟你有什么关系？”

“因为我毒害了他们的心灵，”阿代尔斐尔十分干脆地承认，“我使他们相信享乐是生活唯一的价值，然后看着他们在这条不归路上越滑越远。”就像亨利勋爵对我做的那样，他想，谁付出的代价会有我沉重？他故意学让勒努昔日在地宫里的语调，“现在你知道了我的过去，还愿意爱我吗？”

“当然，”让勒努毫不犹豫地回答，“我不管你以前是什么样的人，我只认我所知道的阿代尔斐尔，你是天使我就跟你上天堂，你是魔鬼我就陪你下地狱。”

阿代尔斐尔目光复杂地看着让勒努。他们不一样。让勒努杀过人，可本质善良，只是曾经陷入疯狂，而他正相反，什么罪都没犯，却是个体面的坏蛋。

“你还年轻，”让勒努拉着他的手，神情认真地说，“有的是时间改变这一切。我们不妨从现在开始做善事，资助穷苦却有天分的孩子进音乐学校，在民间发掘新人音乐家的作品……我知道你是真的热爱音乐与艺术，那就让我们来帮助更多有天赋的人获得属于他们的舞台吧。”

阿代尔斐尔听罢眼前一亮，却跟让勒努设想的有些差别。横竖都是花别人的钱，游说他们投资艺术听起来比诱骗人掷金享乐有格调多了。他忽然间寻找到了新的乐趣，就当是帮那些品味欠奉的家伙们积德，“我觉得你的主意不错，明天我们就到音乐学校去逛逛。”

【1】路易十四追妹子都很下血本，但与其说真爱不如是种自我满足，不管当初怎么苦苦追求，移情别恋的时候眼都不眨。


	10. Chapter 10

阿代尔斐尔在巴黎的沙龙里消失了一段时间，他有意让话题发酵。不久之后，他与音乐戏剧学院校长杜布瓦先生握手的照片登在了报纸上，他向学校捐赠了巨额资金，同时要求学校每届保留两个推荐名额，由他亲自决定人选。

这天吃过午饭后，阿代尔斐尔乘坐马车前往普瓦尼埃尔区，当他坐在教室里听孩子们唱赞美诗的时候，几位警察走进了他家的院子，押着一位浑身灰尘扑扑的少年，看起来不会超过十六岁。

“我们巡逻的时候发现这家伙在翻后院的墙，还带着猎枪。”警察队长说。

让勒努听那孩子骂了几句脏话，是英语，于是用少年听得懂的语言问：“你是谁？”

“西比尔·文是我姐姐。”少年回答。

让勒努顿时明白了。这少年一定是看了那些报道，知道了阿代尔斐尔就是曾经跟他姐姐订婚的人，所以专程到法国来寻仇，从他衣衫褴褛的样子看，路途上一定吃了不少苦。

“我向姐姐发过誓，”少年说，“要是那男人敢亏待她，我就一定会宰了他，就像天上有上帝那么真！”

“原来是文先生，”让勒努本可以让警察把他带走，一劳永逸地关进监狱，但他知道西比尔的死是阿代尔斐尔心里最深重的负罪，他想为他的情人卸去这块隐痛的沉疴，于是走到那少年跟前，温和地对他说，“欢迎你来我们的家做客，我朋友常对我谈起你的姐姐。”

少年紧绷着脸，从来没有人如此礼貌地称呼他为先生。他怀疑地看着让勒努，这个人说的是什么意思？那个花花公子为什么要对他提起姐姐？

“我们还是到屋子里去说话吧。”让勒努邀请道，然后对警官们说，“这位先生是谢弗洛顿先生的朋友，从英国来的，不懂法语……您也知道的，警官先生，英语是门野蛮的语言，也许这就是为什么他看起来像个强盗。”

警官怀疑地看着刚没收的猎枪，“这可不像什么误会。”

“在英国，现在刚好是猎狐狸的季节，”让勒努微笑着解释，“只可惜他不知道，法国并没这样的娱乐，看来注定要失望了。”

“那他为什么不走正门进来，偏偏要翻墙？”警察不太相信，这少年看起来是个穷鬼，怎么可能结交到谢弗洛顿先生这样的贵族。

“大概是为了抄近路吧，”让勒努应对得十分从容，“住在乡间的英国人将偶尔的出格叫做田园趣味。”

这听起来毫无说服力。谢弗洛顿先生的情人显然瞒着什么事。警官正想开口提问，却被让勒努忽然握住了手。

“抱歉给你们添麻烦了，警官先生，”让勒努满脸堆笑，几枚金币顺着衣摆滑到对方口袋里，看阿代尔斐尔表演这门绝活的时候，他根本没想到竟有一天会派上用场，“快让您的人把他放了吧，这可怜的孩子都要被你们吓坏了。”

警官将手伸进口袋，大概估算了下数量，足够他带弟兄们花天酒地一个月了。谢弗洛顿先生在英国的劣迹他也有所耳闻，心想这少年说不定原先也是个体面的贵族子弟，只是误交损友被坑害得家破人亡，所以才会一脸穷酸样地过来投奔。反正人是谢弗洛顿先生的情人要求放的，横竖问责不到警察局的头上。

“我们走。”警官打了个放人的手势，“但这个得充公。”他指的是那杆猎枪。

“当然。”让勒努表示同意，微笑着目送他们离去，然后转向那少年，态度十分友好，“请问怎么称呼？”

“詹姆斯，”少年回答，西比尔会叫他“吉姆”，他警惕地盯着让勒努，“你为什么不让他们把我抓走？”

“如果我那么做的话，”让勒努替少年拍去身上的尘土，擦去他红脸颊上的灰，“我的朋友会生气的。”

詹姆斯一言不发地瞪着他，像头愤怒的小公牛，但是被卸去了尖角，没有那杆猎枪还怎么给姐姐报仇？正当他思考这个问题的时候，肚子不争气地响了起来，被太阳烤成焦糖色的脸顿时红成了熟透的龙虾壳。自从下了船，他就再没有吃过东西，一路从港口走过来，早就饥肠辘辘。

“进屋吧。”让勒努轻轻地揽上少年的肩，粗布衣服上的泥在他的起居服上留下面粉般的痕迹，但他丝毫不在意地笑着，带着少年走进门厅，仿佛那是他熟识多年的好友。

詹姆斯极力表现得不屑一顾，可眼睛还是忍不住在豪华的房间里偷瞟。这就是姐姐以为自己会过上的生活，宽阔的大厅，漂亮的墙壁，晃眼的水晶灯，走不完的台阶和吃不完的点心，还有穿不完的漂亮衣服，就像娃娃屋里的公主。可到头来她却只能住在黑漆漆的棺材里，剧院老板收走了所有的戏服，母亲伤心归伤心，却也不舍得给她买件漂亮衣服下葬。她像朱丽叶那样服了毒，害死他的男人就该像罗密欧那样死，如果他不愿意的话，那就让朱丽叶的弟弟来帮他吧。

“那个男人在哪？”少年坐在餐桌上，摆弄着不知道做什么用的白布。

“他出门了，”让勒努替他将餐巾围在胸前，“去帮助像你这么大的孩子争取进入音乐学校的机会。”

“别叫我孩子，”詹姆斯抗议，“我已经十六了。”

“很抱歉，詹姆斯，”让勒努与他视线平行，“我可以叫你詹姆斯吗？还是说，你觉得‘文先生’更合适？”

“就‘詹姆斯’吧。”少年盯着镶金边的白瓷盘里精美得好像不是用来吃的点心，“我等他回来。”

“那恐怕就要到晚上了。”让勒努往詹姆斯面前的盘子里放了块酥饼，“在那之前不妨先填饱肚子。”

詹姆斯真的饿极了，但他不想在仇人的房檐下吃任何东西，于是强忍着胃里的空旷感，将视线从散发着宝石光泽的浆果上移开。可奶油的香气调皮地钻进他的鼻腔里，变成许多只小虫子在心里爬，撩拨得他浑身都痒痒的。

“你看起来走了很远的路，”让勒努没有勉强他，“人累的时候就会没有胃口，不妨先喝点牛奶，稍稍休息下再用餐。”

少年仍没有动，“他跟你说我姐姐？”

“经常提起，”让勒努回答，“他曾经很爱你的姐姐，爱到他的朋友们都觉得他昏了头，可他宁愿被他们嘲笑也要坚持与她订婚。”

“但他害她死了。”詹姆斯恨恨地说，“如果他真的爱我的姐姐，为什么连她的葬礼都不肯去？”

“瞧你是多么的年轻，一定还没有品尝过恋爱的甜蜜与苦涩，”让勒努看着少年低下头，知道自己猜对了，“所以你要很久以后才会明白，陷入爱情中的人是相当脆弱的。爱得越深，越没办法承受失去。我朋友那时坚信是自己害死了你的姐姐，自责和悔恨几乎使他变成了另一个人，他甚至不能再留在伦敦，这就是为什么他会来巴黎。”

“这些都是他说给你的吗？”詹姆斯知道那个花花公子在巴黎有了新的情人，也是演员，唱歌的，想必就是眼前这位，一个男人，真是有伤风化。可他为什么要把姐姐的事告诉自己的新欢？这到底算怎么一回事。

少年的心事根本藏不住，怎么想的就直截了当地怎么问出来。

让勒努听完笑了，“通常来说，聪明人都会在新情人面前回避过往的爱恋，但如果一个人没有这么做，也并不说明他一定是傻子，也可能是……他太爱过去的那个人了，因此很长时间都没有能够走出来，所以时不时地就会想起。”

詹姆斯盯着餐盘边缘的彩釉玫瑰，一只花园里飞来的蜜蜂把它当作了真的花，嗡嗡地绕着它不停碰壁，发出类似纸团砸在墙壁上的声音。直到那只蜜蜂放弃地飞走了，他才问，“你真的认为他爱过我的姐姐吗？”

“就像天上有上帝这么真。”让勒努以少年习惯的方式说话，他发现燃烧在那双眼睛里的仇恨没有先前那么锋利，像是有一场温润的雨浇灭了烈焰，只剩下最后一点执念和不甘在坚持着燃烧。

难道我不该来吗？詹姆斯有些动摇。可不管怎么说，姐姐死了，那个男人还活着，而且过着姐姐想要却得不到的那种生活，真是太不公平了！

“希望他不要怪我多言，”让勒努接着说，“你姐姐去世的时候，我朋友为你们母子准备了一笔生活费，尽管他没有能够和你姐姐结婚，却还是希望兑现让你们一家过得幸福的承诺。可他那时候太伤心了，无法面对任何与她有关的事，而他身边的那些贵族朋友又使他相信，这些钱会损害你们的名誉，所以他最后犹豫着没有这么做。从那时起，这件事就一直压在他的心上，成为了时时提起的一桩遗憾。而现在，既然上帝将你送到这里，也许就是为了让我们完成心愿的。”

“什么意思？”詹姆斯警觉地抬起眼睛。

“就当是帮我们个忙，”让勒努说话的方式柔和得好像请求，“看在我朋友曾经那么爱你姐姐的份上，收下这笔钱，我实在是不想再看到他因此受苦了。”

母亲肯定会很高兴。詹姆斯想，如果她没有打主意要把姐姐嫁给预支了他们五十镑还债的艾萨克斯先生，姐姐或许也不会这么惊慌失措地投向那个花花公子的怀抱。文夫人期盼着能靠女儿的婚姻进入上流社会，但比起浅薄庸俗的母亲她的儿子更爱美丽善良的姐姐。

“别想用钱打发我，我只要那家伙的命。”他强撑着恨意说。

“我的朋友倒是很乐意把命给你，”让勒努无奈地摊开手，“可那之后你也会因为杀人被判死罪，你的母亲将会失去最后的孩子，而你的姐姐……她是那么的温柔和善良，你觉得在天堂的她会希望看到你挂在绞刑架上的样子吗？更何况杀人者将会下地狱，那就意味着你再也见不到姐姐了。”

詹姆斯觉得他说的有道理，可是又不想这么轻易点头。

“听说你是个水手，”阿代尔斐尔说过的所有事让勒努都记得一清二楚，“到过国外，澳大利亚对吗？”

“还没有，”詹姆斯摇头，小腿不安分地晃，“本来是要去的，但是姐姐出了事……母亲等不到我从那么远的地方带钱回来养家。”

“幸好你没去澳大利亚，”让勒努真心实意地为这孩子感到庆幸，“那可不是什么好地方，许多人死在船上，更多人死在矿里。新大陆是更好的选择，这笔钱足够你带母亲乘坐头等舱，从南安普顿前往纽约，那边的通用语言也是英语，不用担心交流不便利。”

詹姆斯的确讨厌伦敦，讨厌乌烟瘴气的街道和惺惺作态的贵族，这事情他只跟最信任的姐姐说过。一定是她告诉了那个男人，然后那个男人又在他的新情人面前提到。他有些相信那个花花公子也许是真的把姐姐放在心上了，不然的话，又怎么会连这些小事都记得？

在他发愣的时候，让勒努已经在阿代尔斐尔签过名的空白支票上写好了金额，还细心地附了一份说明，以免银行和警察为难那涉世不深的少年。

詹姆斯收得不怎么情愿，他恨了那个男人太久，诅咒甚至代替了主祷文，成为他每天睡前跪在床边的必修。忽然间要他承认害死姐姐的人其实不那么可恨，就像要他承认自己还是个幼稚的孩子一样难。

“如果我发现你骗了我，”他威胁道，“我就回来把你们都送进地狱。”

让勒努笑而不答，将每样点心都往少年的盘子里放了些，又替他剥开橘子，将晶莹的果肉取出来，排列成一个扇形。

詹姆斯早就饿得不行了，如今堵在胸口里的怨恨消散，食物的味道愈发令他头晕，但一想起他可怜的姐姐是多么喜欢这些漂亮东西，就为她再也吃不到而感到难过，眼泪不自觉地流下来，在他的脸上冲刷成两道泥泞的小溪。

让勒努耐心地安慰哭泣的少年，哄着他填饱干瘪的肚子，又带他去洗了个澡，换身干净衣服，亲自坐在马车里送他去码头。

少年第一次握着头等舱的船票，那张薄薄的纸就像通往陌生世界的邀请，母亲和姐姐都十分向往的上流社会，戴礼帽的绅士和香喷喷的淑女。但他更想去一个没有贵族的世界。

“等明年春天暖和些，我就带母亲去美国，还有姐姐一起。”他对让勒努说，汽笛声在身后扬起，检票员不耐烦地催促着登船。

“祝你好运，孩子。”让勒努陪少年走到舷梯下，像个兄长那样真诚地拥抱了他。

少年有些不好意思地推开，在检票员不满的骂声里一口气跑上船，消失在甲板上挥手告别的人群背后，像潜进水底的一尾小鳟鱼，未来无限的可能性在前方等待着他。

让勒努回到马车里，终于松了一口气地靠在窗边。希望阿代尔别怪我自作主张。


	11. Chapter 11

让勒努回到家时已是晚上。

阿代尔斐尔正坐在沙发上等他，显然已经从管家那里听说了下午的事。他看着让勒努走进门，难得没有用笑容迎接，脸色阴沉得好似将雨未落的天边，“你可真干了件好事。”

让勒努脱下外套，随手交给等候在旁的男佣，走到沙发边弯腰吻他，“换成是你，也会做一样的事情。”

“不，”阿代尔斐尔别开脸，热烈的吻被拉长成微凉的呼吸，雨丝般洒在他的脸上，“我会把他交给警察，然后让法庭把他扔到最远的矿场做苦役，这辈子也别想出来。”

“你不会的，”让勒努的唇借势滑向耳垂，鼻尖轻轻地擦过花蕊般柔软的鬓发，语调平淡却带有因疲惫而加深的磁性，“我了解你。”

阿代尔斐尔发出意义不明的鼻息，望着窗外窸窸窣窣的椴树，一只猫头鹰正停在上面，瞪着铜铃般的大眼睛，耳边的羽毛尖得好像树叶，“你才不。”

“那我向你道歉。”让勒努看着阿代尔斐尔鼓起的脸颊，今天已经哄过一个小孩了，不介意再哄第二个，他像发誓那样庄重地保证，“我以后再也不乱花你的钱了，”然后抓起情人的手，放在唇边沿着指节逐个吻去，“请你原谅我这一次，我会想办法把钱还给你的。”

“你以为我是在心疼钱？”阿代尔斐尔的脸在夜色中如同石雕的阿多尼斯一样美丽，也一样冰冷而坚硬，翠色的眼睛里沉浮着难以名状的情绪，像晶莹的宝石里剔除不去的灰絮，说不清是什么成分，“算了，跟你说不明白的，”他轻轻地推开让勒努，站起来，“我有些不舒服，晚饭你一个人吃吧。”

“阿代尔。”让勒努伸手想要挽留，却被拍在手背上的一掌坚决地拒绝了。

“让我一个人静一静。”阿代尔斐尔走上楼梯，“不要跟来。”

他快步走进卧室，从里面反锁了门。插销发出尖锐的嘶鸣，在他的心上划出一道口子，骤然间的疼痛使他打了个哆嗦。

我这是在干什么？我为什么要这么对让勒努？

他慢慢地移向床边，翻身倒在枕头上。漆黑的夜色如同逐渐冷却的沥青，顺着窗户的缝隙漫进来，将他的肺叶灌满，呼吸像是坠着铅块，艰涩而沉重，随时都要溺水。

窗帘将深灰色的阴影覆盖在他的身上，房间里的陈设在焦点外慢慢变得模糊，晦暗的视野中越来越清晰地浮现出肖像画的颜色，青年站在没有边界的玫瑰花背景里，倚靠着画框朝他投来暧昧的微笑。

如果我当时就做了让勒努今日做的事。他凝视着青年邪恶的表情想。就不会有你了。

可惜你没有。肖像以冰冷的视线回应。这就是你正遭受的绝望——他做了正确的事情，然而太迟了，骰子已经掷出，点数落定，事后无补。

阿代尔斐尔从未忘记过，初听到西比尔死讯时，自己是如何的悲痛，像所有失去挚爱的年轻人那样，深深地陷入懊悔和自责。他想要向她的家人忏悔，接受他们的所有责难，尽管只是草率的口头订婚，也想尽一个丈夫的义务，保证她的家人从此衣食无忧。

可惜亨利勋爵偏偏赶在他出门前拜访，那人的话就如同芬芳四溢的毒药，即使明知道有害无益，也难以抗拒它带来的舒适感。

通常的镇痛剂只麻醉神经，亨利勋爵的鸦片却使良心冷漠。

那个不请自来的享乐大师笑着告诉阿代尔斐尔，他什么也没做错，把青春浪费在无意义的哀悼简直太愚蠢了！正相反，他应该感到喜悦和高兴，因为那演悲剧的女孩为爱死了，她变成了朱丽叶、奥菲利亚，还有苔丝德蒙娜，而他见证并成全了艺术的完美，并非所有的男人都有这样的幸运，能够拥有一个为他去死的女孩，他不应该感到难过，而是应该把这桩悲剧像勋章一样佩戴在胸前，时时刻刻感到骄傲。

“她并不比那些舞台上的角色真实。”

天哪！阿代尔斐尔感到难以置信。他当初到底是怎么会相信这番话，而把一个鲜活少女的香消玉殒当成比纸墨中虚构的死亡更加不值得在意的事情？

如果那天先来的是他的画家朋友，事情就完全不一样了。

巴兹尔绝不会嘲笑他的眼泪，只会安慰他，陪伴他，与他一起准备葬礼，在神父念“尘归尘，土归土”的时候提供依靠的肩膀。那个善良的人会将他的悲伤视为美德，守着他度过漫长的丧期，而不是邀请他去看晚上的演出，在死去的未婚妻还没下葬的时候向另一个女人献殷勤。

可那也还是来不及，恶因更早时就种下了。

画中青年居高临下地看着他，眼神恶毒而讥讽，嘴角微微翘起，像弯冰冷的刻痕。

阿代尔斐尔注视着自己腐朽的镜像，时光在脑海里倒流到了肖像刚完成那日。

彼时的阿代尔斐尔刚脱离外祖父的魔掌，还继承了刻薄老头的一大笔遗产，就像刚离巢的白鸽，带着对世界的满腔好奇，正思考着该向哪里展翅。

他原本好端端地站在充满玫瑰花香的画室里，开心地欣赏着好友为自己创作的肖像画，却不幸遇到亨利勋爵这条盘踞在旁的毒蛇。他对不谙世事的雏鸟吐出长信，以一个过来人的口吻告诉阿代尔斐尔，青春是生命中唯一有价值的财富，美貌是最珍贵的可以为所欲为的资本，而衰老是最可怕的一贫如洗，节制是最不可原谅的铺张浪费。

阿代尔斐尔当时信了他的话，被年华飞逝的恐惧追逐着，像迷宫中慌不择的老鼠，不知不觉就奔向了魔鬼的陷阱。

之后他很快就冷静下来，想起书籍里读到的哲学与道理，青春固然值得珍惜，美貌也的确可以带来便利，但除开易逝的年华与肤浅的表象，世间还有更多永恒而深邃的意义与内涵。他很快将注意力放到诗歌与音乐的艺术中去，将画室里不成熟的疯言疯语抛之脑后。

谁想到这笔交易竟然实时生效？

简直就像是一个圈套。

天堂之下那么多善愿的祈祷上帝都充耳不闻，为什么随口的一句叹语却要被魔鬼当真？

讽刺的是，他早早地察觉到放纵中潜藏的危险，决定对亨利勋爵的不良影响避而远之。可仿佛命中注定他要被这只蜘蛛的罗网捕获，正是为了隔绝那些蛊惑人心的咒语，他才不再拆开亨利勋爵寄来的函件，包括那封报丧的信——他还以为亨利勋爵又要劝他别娶西演员。正是他对这桩悲剧的后知后觉给了亨利勋爵在客厅里向他传教的机会。如果他及时地看了信，必定一早就奔赴葬礼，等亨利勋爵次日找到他时，所有该做的事情早就做完了，哪还有被他说服的机会。

巴兹尔本可以救他的，如果他早点求救的话。画家朋友会为他的作品被损毁而感到惋惜，但他更爱真实的阿代尔斐尔，他会帮他远离有害的诱惑，给他珍贵而富有教益的箴言，即使不能让他的灵魂恢复如初，至少也不会继续朽坏。

但现在已经为时太晚了，即使是巴兹尔也不会愿意跟恶魔交朋友的。

“……我要做个好人，我不能忍受自己的灵魂变得丑恶。”

他想起自己曾在善恶的悬崖边做过最后的挣扎，就在亨利勋爵即将用艺术的糖衣哄他吞下最致命的毒剂之前。只可惜一败涂地，仅仅不到一个钟头，他就彻底变成了一个冷酷的坏蛋，畅快地从自己与别人的堕落中汲取乐趣，又时时为自己付出的沉重代价而感到不平，于是致力于把周围所有人都拖入万劫不复的深渊里，让所有经不起诱惑的心为自己被玷污的灵魂陪葬。

给那男孩再多的补偿有什么用？

西比尔会因此活过来吗？那幅画能重新变得好看吗？还是可以还他一个纯净无暇的灵魂？

不，什么都不能。

让勒努想用钱买回他受损的名誉，却不知道真正分崩离析的是更里面的东西。而他甚至不能言明这一点，因为他不想被任何人看到丑陋不堪的真面目，尤其是同床共枕的情人。

谁会愿意跟一个怪物做爱？

阿代尔斐尔曾多次怀着自暴自弃的恶趣味，将报纸上印成铅字的劣迹剪成册扔在让勒努面前，然后满足于对方脸上的震惊，还有那句深情且每次必至的，“即使是这样我也爱你。”

不，假的，他只是爱你美丽的躯壳。肖像画上的青年笑着摇头。因为他不知道里面装着个什么样的怪物。

但他早晚会怀疑，除非你更早厌倦。

如果他问你为什么不老，又该如何回答呢？

……

尖厉而杂乱的声音不断共鸣着阿代尔斐尔的耳膜，如同流散的鸦群在他的脑海里盘桓，随时要用尖嘴从里面把他撕裂。

青年怜悯地看着阿代尔斐尔深陷在头发里的手指，一脸好心地建议：玩腻了就把他献给我吧，反正你也不愁找不到新的。

阿代尔斐尔忍无可忍地抓起枕头，用尽全力砸向黑暗里得意而扭曲的脸。

画里的青年不躲不避，冷漠地表示着轻蔑，就像水里的月亮被石子击穿那样，化作无数的碎片消失在茫茫黑暗里。

阿代尔斐尔也同时失去了知觉，软绵绵地倒回床榻，像是被某种力量击中。

很可能是那只羽毛枕，它落下时砸中了阿代尔斐尔的头。


	12. Chapter 12

整夜，阿代尔斐尔都在光怪陆离的梦境里辗转，他一会是永远漂泊的流浪者，害怕被发现不老的秘密，所以不停地从一个国家逃往另一个，一会是手握生杀予夺的国王，居住在东方风格的宫殿里，像山鲁亚尔那样将陪侍过他的情人们处决在黎明时分，献祭给画框里不知餍足的青春之神。

就在他漂洋过海来到唐璜之岛时，白昼的太阳移动到了树梢，一束灿烂的阳光透过窗帘的缝隙，正好刺中了他的眼睛。

阿代尔斐尔慢慢地醒过来，毯子里传来不自然的空旷感，他下意识地摸向旁边，手掌拍了个空，这才想起他昨夜把让勒努关在了门外。

他一下子就清醒了过来，连忙翻身下床，连衣服也没有换，裹着皱巴巴的衬衣奔向卧室门口。锁仍是反插的，明晃晃的一道古铜色。

阿代尔斐尔打开门，“让勒努——”

“我在这。”声音从他的背后传来，轻得好像一声悲哀的叹息。

阿代尔斐尔闻声回头，让勒努正从窗边的椅子上直起身体，衬衣上满是深深浅浅的折痕，看起来在这里凑合了一宿。

“你是怎么进来的？”他连忙走过去，拥住让勒努的肩，熟悉的温暖隔着皮肤传来，忍不住将脸也埋了下去，贪婪地呼吸着情人发间的香味。

“窗子。”让勒努简短地回答，托着怀里轻轻摇晃的身体，“你不吃饭，也不肯出来，我有点担心，所以上来看看。见你睡得安稳，替你盖上了毯子。然后……”他叹了口气，“就舍不得走了，于是在这里守着你。”

“那你为什么不到床上来睡？”阿代尔斐尔歉疚地蹭着他的脸，像只猫咪那样钻进敞开的怀抱，蜷缩在结实的臂弯里，安逸得就像婴儿回到了摇篮。

“我发现你锁了门，”让勒努低声回答，替阿代尔斐尔拨正翘起的卷发，“所以猜想你大概不希望我在。”

“怎么可能，”阿代尔斐尔心疼地看着让勒努满腹委屈的样子，手指穿过他垂乱的长发，拉近来不停地吻着，“我永远都盼望你在身边。”

让勒努终于放心地收紧怀抱，小心翼翼地问，“那你还生我的气吗？”

“我是在生自己的气。”阿代尔斐尔转过脸看向窗外，苍茫的天空中正有一行灰色的大雁飞过，翅膀搅起的风吹散了棉花般的薄云，更远处是雾蒙蒙的青绿群山，线条模糊得好像被雨打湿的水彩画，浅葱绿与石灰白混合成不规律却自然的渐变，“为什么我没有更早地负起责任呢？现在做什么都已经太晚了……”

“对西比尔是于事无补了，愿上帝保佑她纯洁的灵魂。”让勒努看着阿代尔斐尔远眺的绿眼睛，放空的眸视中满是懊悔与迷茫，如同一块蒙着蜘蛛网的落灰翡翠，光芒艰难地穿透出来，照亮眼角的一抹闪烁，“我为她的不幸感到遗憾。但如果没有发生这件事，你也不会到巴黎来，我也没机会遇见你，更不可能获得人生重新开始的机会。从某种意义来说，在这件事情上我与你同担罪愆，我本该安静地躺进坟墓的，却借着她的悲剧活了下来，还与她的未婚夫相爱。我给那孩子钱也是在替自己赎罪，只是我没有你那么富有，所以……”

“钱你想用多少都行，”阿代尔斐尔将视线从远方收回，注视着面前那双殷切的异色眼睛。他第一次意识到命运有多么恶意，西比尔与让勒努是两个绝对互斥的存在，要么西比尔夭折，要么让勒努自毁，无论他怎么做都只能活下来一个，“既然我给了你签过字的支票簿，就意味着你可以凭心意使用它。”

“感谢你的信任，”让勒努轻柔地抚摸着阿代尔斐尔年轻润泽的脸，水蜜桃般的细绒毛赋予这片皮肤多汁的触感，“至于别的过失，你才刚刚满二十岁，人生尚未有定数，一切都还来得及补救。”

“很遗憾，让勒努，”阿代尔斐尔摇头，“我同意你其他的看法，但唯有这件事……你说错了。”

“你可以告诉我的，”让勒努早就凭着艺术赋予他的敏锐洞察，发觉阿代尔斐尔澄澈的眼睛里有片挥之不去的阴霾，却一直未能弄清它存在的原因与实质，“困扰你的究竟是什么？”

“是过去，无法改变的过去。”阿代尔斐尔悲伤地回答，即使面对着让勒努热忱的眼睛，他也只能说到这里。他的情人等着为他分忧，可他却不能吐露真相。

见阿代尔斐尔抿嘴不言，让勒努只好低头吻他。怀里的人看起来就像一株清晨绽放的白玫瑰，明明沐浴着初生的朝霞，却好像置身在终末的暮色里，惧怕着随时会降临的黑夜。

“你究竟喜欢我什么？”阿代尔斐尔忽然问，一脸认真的样子，显得这是件相当重要的事。

让勒努毫无防备地愣了一下，很快回答，“一切。”

“最喜欢的呢？”笑过后，阿代尔斐尔追问。

片刻的沉思，让勒努投降地表示，“挑不出来。每有一个答案在心里出现，就很快会有另一个更好的超过去，就像你争我夺的赛跑一样，可我始终看不到终点。”

“真狡猾！”阿代尔斐尔轻哼一声，索性挑明了问，“那我的样子呢？你有多喜欢？”

“你是我见过的人中最美丽的，”让勒努托起阿代尔斐尔精致的下巴，目光虔诚得如同告解，“这不是恭维，而是事实。你摘我面具时，我其实并不愿意，可你这张脸实在是美得震撼，仿佛具有宙斯真身那样的神性，我只看了你一眼，就无法拒绝你任何事了。哪怕你说要取我的性命，我也会像顺服的独角兽那样乖乖伏在你的脚边等待。”

阿代尔斐尔在溢美的双唇上浅啄了下，“那如果我变难看了呢？或者……”他换了种更接近事实的说法，“你某一天发现，我的美丽其实是虚假的骗局，真正的我难看得就像……比如潘神，总之很丑很丑，你还会爱我吗？”

让勒努在阿代尔斐尔柔嫩的脸颊上轻轻地拧了下，“这手感可不像是假的。如果你知道有谁可以把面具做得这么真，请一定要介绍给我，正需要着呢。”

“不要开玩笑！”阿代尔斐尔捉住让勒努不安分的手，按在腿上不让他乱动，“我是很认真地想知道。你就诚实地告诉我吧。如果我哪天忽然变得丑陋了，比如得了麻风病，或者被人毁容，难看得连我自己都无法忍受，那时候你还会留在我身边吗？”

“阿代尔，”让勒努比他的情人年长许多，却很少以前辈的口吻说话，“不得不承认，你的美貌的确令我着迷，要说我爱上你与此一点关系都没有，那是绝对骗人的。但美丽，就像所有的优点那样，它只是爱情发生的契机，是点火石而不是烈焰与光芒本身。因为某种特质爱上一个人，并不代表这种特质消失后就不爱了。”

“要真像你说的那样，”阿代尔斐尔不怎么同意，“世界上就不会有那么多色衰而爱驰的故事了。许许多多因美貌开始的良缘佳话，都因凡人不可避免的衰老变成了始乱终弃。”

“我不认为那是爱，”让勒努笑着否定，“要我来定义的话，是肤浅的迷恋与功利的占有，就像喜欢园子里美丽的花，只能欣赏夏日的繁盛与芬芳，却见不得冬季的枯萎与凋零。真正爱着一朵花的人会连它光秃的枝干也一并珍藏，并为它无可避免的腐烂衰败而落泪，而不是厌恶地将它从花瓶里摘出来扔到窗外。”

自从阿代尔斐尔来到巴黎，已经很久没人对他说什么大道理。他发现让勒努也像亨利勋爵，喜欢用鲜花来比喻美貌和它的易逝，可听起来却是另一种截然不同的哲学，指引人通向天堂，而不是地狱。

“那么你的答案是？”阿代尔斐尔攀着让勒努的肩，目光从上方垂下来。

“我会永远爱你，”让勒努拉着他的手回答，“不管你是得了麻风，还是被刀割了脸，或者忽然间中了魔法变成潘神，甚至是波吕斐摩斯、米诺陶、克拉肯……”

“怎么越说越夸张？”阿代尔斐尔皱起眉头，“最后那几个都是妖怪了！”

“是妖怪我也不离开你，”让勒努疼爱地揉着他玫瑰金色的卷发，“只求你别把我吃掉。”

“我偏要！”阿代尔斐尔任性地反驳，低头咬住让勒努的脖子，狠狠地啜了一口，在情人的脉搏边烙下一朵蔷薇，细密的齿痕很快越过锁骨，绯红的轨迹一直蔓延到胸前，然后向下滑去。

让勒努在吃惊之余只来得及按住他的后脑，本能很快掌控了所有的事情。


	13. Chapter 13

来自伦敦的信随着深秋的脚步抵达巴黎，装在精致的瓷盘里同早餐一起送到起居室。

让勒努正在修改新戏的海报。预定月底上演的是部三幕轻歌剧，故事发生在罗马皇帝安东尼·庇护统治时期，以罗马建城九百周年庆典为背景，主人公是生活在奥斯提亚的两位年轻骑士。全篇的旋律与唱词都以欢快轻松的抒情为主，调剂有曲调诙谐幽默的冲突与争吵，最后落归大调式音乐的合唱。经历了那么多艰难坎坷后，让勒努想用这部剧讨个安宁与幸福的好兆头。

但就在他抬起头来蘸墨水的时候，看到阿代尔斐尔握着五分钟前拆开的信，脸色紧绷地盯着那张单薄的纸，好像上面写着什么可怕的咒语，令他害怕得连脸颊上的云霞都褪色了。

“怎么了？”让勒努放下笔，走过去问，“有什么坏消息吗？”

“我的两个朋友说，要从伦敦来巴黎看你的新戏。”阿代尔斐尔缓过神来，重新折好那张纸，塞进信封里，扔回到托盘。巴兹尔和亨利，天使与魔鬼。

“你不喜欢他们来？”让勒努在他身边坐下。

“更糟，”阿代尔斐尔抬起的眼睛里满是阴云，有场危险的暴雨正在酝酿。“我得躲起来。”他说，“借我用下你的酷刑室，我在里面住到他们离开。要是有人问，你就说我去出远门了，马赛或者随便哪里，不知道多久回来。”

“这两人不是你的朋友吗？”让勒努听得有些糊涂，“你为什么要躲着他们？”

“我不知道该怎么向你解释。”阿代尔斐尔抬手顺了下头发，反而更凌乱了，卷翘得像只狼狈的小兽。

“别急，慢慢说。”让勒努的手掌安抚地平顺着他的背部，“他们做过什么伤害你的事情吗？”

“倒是没有，”阿代尔斐尔摇头，“但是其中有位亨利勋爵，他总是引导我纵欲享乐，又教唆我冷漠薄情，而我就像着了魔一样，一次又一次地被他诓骗着堕落。西比尔去世的第二天，就是他说服我将这场悲剧当做喜事，并且又为我介绍了别的女人。”蜜蜂飞进来的声音短暂地打断了他的话，“如果他来的话，肯定又会邀我去那些交际花们的公馆寻欢，我怕抵御不了他的诱惑做出对不起你的事，所以才要把自己关起来，我不想失去爱你的资格。”

亨利勋爵。让勒努记住了这个教唆犯的名字，“另一位呢？”

“巴兹尔倒是个好人，”提起他的画家朋友，阿代尔斐尔露出歉疚的表情，“他为我画过一幅美丽的肖像，画得相当不错，是他迄今为止最满意的作品。他慷慨地把这幅画当做礼物送给我，我却不小心将它弄坏了，再也修补不好的程度。我不敢让他知道作品被毁的事，只好把那幅画藏起来，可他每次来我家都要问，‘你为什么不把那幅画挂出来？’或者，‘我连看一眼自己的作品都不行吗？’最后他认定我是不喜欢，‘既然这样那就把画还给我吧！’所以我得躲着他，免得他又旧事重提。”

“我明白了，”让勒努叹气，弄坏了艺术家的得意之作，这可不亚于杀死了作者本人，“可你总不能就这么躲一辈子吧？”

“以后的事留着将来再考虑吧。”阿代尔斐尔环住让勒努的脖子，用求救的眼神望着他，“先帮我度过眼前的难关。新戏下周就开演了，他们很快就会到，我得从现在开始准备，今晚就把需要的东西搬进去，每天的食物就拜托你送来，还有……很抱歉不能看你的演出了，不过事出有因，请你原谅我。”

“没关系，”阿代尔斐尔无法到场看他的戏，让勒努确实感到十分遗憾，可他更不愿心爱的人担惊受怕，虽然他并不赞成逃避，“你什么时候想听，我随时都可以唱给你。不过那酷刑室里阴森森的，唯一的娱乐只有台德国留声机，你在里面能待得下去吗？”

“我可以看书。”阿代尔斐尔倒不觉得这是问题，说，“我外祖父是个神经病老头，为了不让他抓到我折腾，我常常在阁楼里捧着书躲上一天。”

也只能这样了。让勒努并没有很好的主意，“我会给你带每天的报纸和娱乐杂志。”

“另外……”阿代尔斐尔咬着唇。如今沙龙里的贵妇小姐们，想亲吻让勒努双唇的比迷恋阿代尔斐尔脸蛋的还多。在经世永恒的才华面前，肤浅的漂亮皮囊根本一文不值。想到她们肯定会趁着自己不在的时间接近让勒努，阿代尔斐尔就觉得心里闷得慌，但他相信自己的情人。“别忘了多来陪我。”

让勒努吻了吻他湿漉漉的眼睛，“我每天晚上都来。”

阿代尔斐尔搬进地下后的第五天傍晚，他的两位好友到了巴黎。新歌剧的首演是下周，但在上流社会的语境里，说来看歌剧肯定不是只为了歌剧来的，充满香水味的社交季才是真正的重头戏。

他们先去了城边的宅邸，遗憾地发现阿代尔斐尔出了远门，而他的歌唱家朋友为了方便排演，最近都住在剧院。

让勒努收到仆人送来的纸条，当天晚上就转交给了阿代尔斐尔，“他们来了，霍尔华德先生呆到下月初，但亨利勋爵打算在巴黎过新年。”

“也就是说，”阿代尔斐尔绝望地仰起脸，看着墙壁上已经数得出个数的金属突物，“我得在这里禁闭到明年！”

“我十分担心，”让勒努话里带着点揶揄，“你突然消失这么长的时间，人们会不会怀疑我把你杀了谋财。”

年长的情人想劝阿代尔斐尔勇敢地面对，向朋友坦承错误，学会抵制诱惑，但他不能代替这个二十岁的年轻人做决定，人生是只能由自己领悟的事情。

首演的那天早晨，让勒努收到了波斯人寄来的东西，一方绿色的丝绒盒，没有附带只言片语，打开来是枚钻石戒指，本来用作订婚，最后却成了结婚祝福的，剧院魅影亲手制作的戒指，中间镶嵌着一枚璀璨的心形宝石，周围绕着一细小的碎钻，戒圈可以单独拆下来一轮当做指环，所有的细节都体现着精致的心意，可现在拿在手里，让勒努除了惊讶外并没有别的感觉。

看来她已经知道我和阿代尔斐尔的事了。

就在他将戒指戴在无名指上看时，剧院的仆人通报亨利勋爵拜访，陪同者是霍尔华德先生。

“让他们进来吧，我们可不能怠慢谢弗洛顿先生的朋友。”让勒努摘下戒指，将它放回到丝绒盒中，他正想会会这两位呢。

五分钟后，房门再次打开。

先进来的人脸上带着歉意，像是觉得这么早拜访别人是坏主意。让勒努在他的身上闻到松香与枫木的味道，猜想他应该是那位画家。

后进来的人带着一种独特的慵雅气质，穿着精装考究的深紫色礼服，领带上别着只金蜜蜂，眼睛里的目光淡淡的，像是对一切都不在乎，除了亨利勋爵不会是别人。

“很高兴有此荣幸能在演出前见到库尔西昂先生。”亨利勋爵握手的力度有种世故的分寸，仿佛手心里捏着枚剥了壳的熟鸡蛋，重一些就会破裂，轻一些就会掉下来摔碎，“我是亨利·沃登，这位是巴兹尔·霍尔华德。你的声名传到了英吉利海峡对面，就连我妹妹都是你的崇拜者，她甚至还没有看过你的戏。”

这位勋爵说起话来像条滑腻的蝮蛇，看起来优雅得体，实际上却冷冰冰的。让勒努在心里评价着，与他们依次握手，“上午好，两位。阿代尔常跟我提起你们，只可惜他前不久心血来潮去了普罗旺斯，说是要寻找居住在花田里的歌唱天使，临行前也没有说多久回来，恐怕你们这次是遇不上了。”

“竟然连他朋友的演出也不回来看吗？”霍尔华德感到有些不可思议，他的眼睛坦白得就像通透的水晶，没有任何曲折藏在里面。

“这可不是什么好苗头。”亨利勋爵语似担忧地说，“你该看好你富有年轻的漂亮朋友，以免他把钱花到不值得的人身上。”他特意强调了朋友，仿佛他真的以为他们是。

“阿代尔去哪是他的自由。”让勒努为他们到了咖啡，“我是他的朋友，又不是父亲，即使是，他也已经成年了。”

亨利勋爵浅浅地笑了下，英国人式的，礼貌却让人觉得不妙的微笑，“我有种奇妙的预感，我们会成为不错的朋友。”

“正巧，”让勒努坐在沙发对面，面具盖住了他的伤痕，还有一半的目光，“我也是这么想的。”

“我听说，”巴兹尔·霍尔华德没有察觉到氛围微妙，他好奇地看着让勒努问，“新剧的海报是你亲自设计的？”

“为了节约预算，只好勉强为之。”让勒努谦虚地回答，事实是他不放心交给别人。

“千万不要这么说，”霍尔华德放下刚端起的咖啡杯，“你的作品相当不错，初看上去是新艺术派的构图，实际却用的是古典油画的技法，细节上又融合了象征主义，还利用圣像式的光影角度营造了天堂般的欢宴，如果早几个月见到的话，我会推荐你将它拿去法兰克福的画展。”

“那样的话，阿代尔斐尔就要失去一个歌唱家朋友，却多一个画家朋友了。”亨利勋爵漫不经心地打趣，自打进来后，他的眼睛就时不时盯着让勒努被面具覆盖的脸，像是要看透那银线绣花的薄片，将目光刺进心灵的窗户。

“他可以两个都是。”霍尔华德指出。

“阿代尔的歌唱家朋友，巴兹尔的画家朋友，你希望他可以同时是这两个，但我们都知道，小谢弗洛顿并不喜欢和人家分享朋友，除非你也同时送他一个新的。”亨利勋爵说得意味深长。

霍尔华德讪讪地闭了嘴，低头喝他的咖啡。

“人们都说我是歌唱家，是音乐家，却是第一次有人将我当作画家。”让勒努若有所思，沉默了几秒，然后说，“就为这个，霍尔华德先生，画是你的了，离开巴黎前请记得来取海报的原稿。”

“什么？”霍尔华德抬起头，“你说的是真的吗？”

让勒努微笑，“阿代尔跟我说过，他很喜欢你为他画的肖像，喜欢得生怕阳光烤坏了它，所以只肯藏在帘子后。他一直想要送你点什么回礼，可又觉得世界上没有可与之相等的礼物。如果他在这的话，一定会很高兴你喜欢这幅画，并且叫我把它送给你。”

“但这是你的画。”霍尔华德有些犹豫。

“所有权是阿代尔的，”让勒努提醒，“别忘了他是这间剧院的老板。”


	14. Chapter 14

“……能与演员相爱的人是无比幸运的，因为他的情人昨天是温柔英俊的罗恩格林，今天是野心勃勃的麦克白，明天又变成了丰功伟绩的汉尼拔，而绝大部分可怜的凡俗人只能跟一个同样无聊的家伙重复乏味的日子，没机会跟诗歌与传说里的英魂们坠入爱河……

“……所以亲吻一个演员，然后想象这双唇唱过图里杜的歌，这双眼睛投射过阿尔芒的热情，而这双手握过奥古斯都的宝剑，双腿骑过大流士的战马，额头里装着所罗门的智慧，甚至就连柔软的长发也像是押沙龙的骄傲……在被道德枷锁束缚得喘不过气来的世间，还有哪种花心和移情可以具有如此光明正大的浪漫和情调，并且不会带来难以预料的后果？”

让勒努施展了他天赐的表把亨利勋爵玩世不恭的语调学得惟妙惟肖，就连浓重而带着轻慢的英式口音都模仿得原原本本。

阿代尔斐尔被他逗得笑翻到床下面去，地板上厚羊毛编织的波斯地毯柔软得像草地，他躺在褐色的金银花纹样上眯起眼睛，看灯光里微笑的让勒努，散乱的卷发让没有生命的藤蔓开出合欢花。今天是首演之夜，他本以为让勒努不会来了，可他的情人才刚过午夜就提着灯打开了酷刑室的镜门，还给他带来了新的乐子。

“哈利很喜欢演员，他交往过很多个，在他最终跟一个贵族小姐结婚之前。”他朝让勒努伸出手，示意他拉自己起来。

“看得出，”让勒努握住伸过来的胳膊，没有拉他起来，却顺着一连串的吻滑到了床下，轻压在阿代尔斐尔的身上品尝他点心般美味的唇，“就像喜欢漂亮的首饰、精美的八音盒，他钟意有格调的陪衬，这就演员情人的意义，一披着艺术外衣的伴身物件。你不会以为他那番话是在赞美我吧？”

阿代尔斐尔微喘着抬起睫毛，脸颊有些发烫，“难道不是吗？”

“正好相反，”让勒努稍稍支撑起身体，手臂像桥梁一样横跨在阿代尔斐尔上方，长发垂到情人绯色的脸颊上，若即若离地撩拨着，“他是在讽刺我。”

“我怎么没听出来？”阿代尔斐尔雾蒙蒙的绿眼睛里摇曳着情人的轮廓，在油灯晦暗的光线中看起来好像天使降临湖面的剪影。

“他那些话听起来悦耳，可实际的意思却是……”让勒努俯视着他天真的情人，目光柔和得没有半分居高临下的意味，“真正吸引你迷恋的不是我，而是投射在我身上的那些角色的影子，你想拥抱的是罗恩格林，是阿尔芒，是奥古斯都也是押沙龙，而我让勒努只是用来满足你想象的道具，是供诗歌与戏里的英雄们借尸还魂陪你取乐的躯壳，就像播放唱片的留声机，换一台也没有关系，只要音乐还是那些，对你而言就没有区别。”

“这也太刻薄了！”阿代尔斐尔拧紧眉头，“哈利真的是这个意思吗？会不会是你误会了？”

让勒努在他的视野里轻轻地摇头。突如其来的闪回窜进脑海，他忽然想起向亨利勋爵介绍西比尔时，那位衣冠楚楚的贵族也说过类似的见解。

“……她是考狄利娅，也是伊摩琴，但什么时候才会是西比尔呢？永远不会。这可真是再好不过了！”

骤然升起的寒意让阿代尔斐尔起了鸡皮疙瘩。为什么亨利勋爵支持他与西比尔交往，却又说与她结婚是件蠢事？因为在那个傲慢的家伙眼里，一个贫穷的女演员充其量是个取乐的玩物，就像他养的德国猎犬和荷兰马，巴西鹦鹉与埃及猫，精心地喂养，炫耀地招摇，却永远不被当作平等的人看待，所以就连死亡也无足轻重，反正多的是替代的物件，比如……让勒努。

“不，”恍然大悟的阿代尔斐尔睁大眼睛，抓紧让勒努的手臂，几分钟前还在笑着的青年，现在浑身都被悲伤和难以置信浸染，唇瓣上的玫瑰色遭遇了凛冬，变成死灰般的苍白，他有些语无伦次，“我从来不是这么想的，我也从来不知道他是这么想的。我是花心，也薄情，不负责任，可我从来没有……”

他心虚地语塞了，当初站在阁楼下时，他也是抱着玩乐的心态在追求唱歌的天使，根本没打算忠贞或长情，但不知不觉间，也许是让勒努身上散发的光芒驱散了亨利勋爵在他心里播种的阴霾，他竟迅速爱上了这个才华横溢的幽灵，为了不背叛他甚至宁愿把自己关在这监牢中。

“我一定是昏了头才会把哈利当作朋友，”阿代尔斐尔既生气又难过，血液重新涌到他的脸上，染红他颧骨下的皮肤，“天知道我以前究竟是怎么会信他的鬼话！”

“不能完全怪你，阿代尔，”让勒努抱紧浑身颤抖的情人，黑暗像浓重的墨汁沿着墙壁迟缓地流淌，只有床边的这片弧形光域是温暖明亮的，“二十岁的你富裕得好像克洛伊索斯[1]，却又没有国王的军队守护，好攻陷得如同不设防的里底亚，更不幸遇见亨利勋爵这只老狐狸，他的话是希腊人的礼物[2]，有多难以拒绝就有多致命，而在你之前的人生中根本没有人教过你如何分辨敌友。”

阿代尔斐尔沉默地表示同意，他的外祖父设计弄死了他的父亲，间接地害得母亲也早逝，老头本人又是个连维多利亚女王都头疼的疯子，整个童年时代和少年时代他都避之不及的恐惧，缺乏关怀和照料的结果是他十分渴望爱，却又不知道该如何挑选与获得。

“那你教我，”他向年长的情人求助，像个在林子里走了很远才发现自己迷路的孩子，“告诉我该怎么做，我什么都听你的。”

“我只能为你提供建议，却不能代替你作判断，”让勒努吻去他眼角的水光，海水的味道在舌尖里泛滥，带着橄榄与艾草的微苦，“否则我就变成另一个亨利勋爵了。”

“你又不会害我。”阿代尔斐尔睁着湿润的眼睛，被泪水泡得晶润的嘴唇说话带着微微的颤动。

“主观上不会。”让勒努回答，“但没有人的看法是永远正确的。别忘了，阿代尔，我以前还是个杀人犯呢。”

“而我是恶魔的掮客。”阿代尔斐尔埋在情人的肩上忏悔，“不小心跌进了堕落的泥坑，就恨不得把全世界都拖下来一起腐烂。当时只觉得天经地义，现在想来却是荒谬透顶。我应该求救，而不是成为帮凶。”

让勒努安抚地吻了阿代尔斐尔的额头，把他抱起来坐在自己的腿上，让他靠着自己的肩，把臂弯当做摇篮，轻轻地拍打和摇晃，“神明永远偏爱自救者。”

他们安静地依偎了一会儿，室内只听得见呼吸纠缠的声音，油灯在桌角恪尽职守地燃烧，留声机指针悄悄地停在刻痕尽头。阿代尔斐尔发现让勒努的臂膀松开了，“你要回到上面去了吗？”

让勒努拉着他起身，神秘地笑着摇头，“天还有很久才会亮，想不想跟我到湖上划船？”

“湖？”阿代尔斐尔想起死去的伯爵，淹没他生命的那片黑水就藏在这地下深处，但压制住他好奇心的不是恐惧，“别忘了现在正是演出期，你的嗓子怎么能到水面上去吹风，万一着凉了怎么办？”

“你说得对，”让勒努只好把外套重新挂回床边，“我是怕你在这里关着难受，想带你出去透透气。”

“我明白的，”阿代尔斐尔扶着让勒努的肩，像搬运雕塑那样把他按到床上，“但你现在必须休息了。”

“可是你看起来一点都不想让我休息。”让勒努顺从地倒在枕头上，一脸无奈地挑着眉毛，视野被阿代尔斐尔粉金色的卷发填满了一半。

“我就想抱着你。”他的情人委屈地说，手却不安分地动着，直到寻了个舒服的放处。

让勒努伸手摸进外套的口袋，寻着金属的边缘打开绿丝绒盒，将那枚戒指取了出来，套在胸前摩挲的小指上。

“这是什么？”阿代尔斐尔怀疑地盯着黑暗里忽然出现的闪光。

“我送给黛耶小姐的结婚贺礼，”让勒努回答，“去北欧旅行了一趟，早晨刚回巴黎，现在是你的了。你看看要不要把戒指改成别针，或者其他想要的东西。”

阿代尔斐尔看着那颗璀璨的心形钻石，环绕在它旁边的碎光如星辰般耀眼，即使他从未见过黛耶小姐本人，也能猜到她曾经如何被爱。他默默地把戒指退出来，还给让勒努，“就让它保持原样吧，给你留个纪念。”

让勒努没有接，“这枚钻石有百年的历史，曾经镶嵌在波斯王后的手镜上，除了它外我没有更宝贵的东西可以送你了。”

“有的，”阿代尔斐尔伏在他的身上，手指轻轻地点着下方温热的心窝，“我只要这个就够了，我也会用我的来交换。”

让勒努握住胸口停留的手掌，深情地吻在无名指的根部，随后从戒圈上拆下活动的指环，再次戴在阿代尔斐尔的小指上，“至少留着这个吧。”

阿代尔斐尔低头吻了他，这次没有推辞。

[1] 固定用法，指有钱。克洛伊索斯，里底亚国王，试金石的发明者。

[2] 固定用法。指木马计。 “Timeo Danaos, et dona ferenteso.（我怕希腊人，即使他们带着礼物——拉奥孔语，出自维吉尔《埃涅阿斯》）”


	15. Chapter 15

这并不容易，甚至可以说，相当困难。但经过持续几天的心理斗争后，阿代尔斐尔最终还是不愿错过让勒努的演出。

他通过地下的暗湖划船来到郊外的树林，走到路边叫了辆马车去巴黎，提着行李出现在歌剧院门口，就像远行归来的人那样风尘仆仆。他还不忘随身带些精巧别致的伴手礼，说是在马赛港向渡海而来的波斯商人买的，实际上来自酷刑室卧房里似乎什么稀奇玩意都有的柜子。跟所有人打过招呼后，他以投资人的身份坐在永远为他预留的五号包厢里，来自英国的两位朋友很惊讶他竟然及时地赶回来了。

“我还以为这次来巴黎见不到你了，”霍尔华德高兴地拥抱他，“但比起这个，错过这部戏才是真正的遗憾。看看这些报纸，几乎清一色的赞美，只有少数最刁钻的评论家吹毛求疵，挑不出这部作品在艺术上的缺点，就牵强附会说它表达的政治倾向‘与法兰西民族价值观背道而驰’。真是荒唐！但是没必要理会他们，阿代尔，批评是小报作家赖以生存的饭碗，他们必须显得与众不同才不会失业。”

“而有些画家一夜之间就转行成了歌剧评论员。”亨利勋爵慢悠悠地品着杯中的香槟，隔着弧形的玻璃欣赏阿代尔斐尔美丽的脸，从那双诞生在爱情与死亡中的绿眼睛[1]里，他明显地感觉到某种微妙变化，提在手中的木偶线发出颤栗，再不修补就要断裂了，“我正等着你的拯救呢，亲爱的小阿代尔，没有你这位老朋友的陪伴，巴黎也无聊得跟伦敦似的，充满了半吊子的享乐主义，就像只用黑白色的印象派一样不伦不类，缺少诚实大胆的热情。等这出戏落幕以后，我们到河对面的沙龙去做客吧，你一定很想知道，贵妇淑女们是怎么谈论你的歌唱家朋友的。”

“我就不去了，”霍尔华德头疼地摆手，“我想阿代尔也不会去的，他要出席演出后的酒宴。”

“巴黎的夜晚是很长的，”亨利勋爵不以为意地说，从怀里抽出一张喷着香水的请柬，“从这里到天堂只需要花掉其中的一刻钟。”他转向阿代尔斐尔，“你可以带着你的歌唱家朋友，他看起来正需要放松，公馆的淑女们一定很高兴他跟你一起——除非你担心被他抢去风头。”

“很遗憾我们没有时间，”阿代尔斐尔微笑着拒绝，“经营剧院可不像圈地游戏[2]那么容易，二十万法郎的投资让我成为了艺术的奴隶，再也没有了自由。”

“二十万！”霍尔华德惊叫道，“你可真慷慨！”

“至少可以证明一件事情，”亨利勋爵调侃道，“天堂的居民并不像他们说的那样常盯着人间看。克尔索爵爷要是知道他的外孙成了慈善家，一定早就高兴得起死回生了。”

舞台上响起庆典的合唱，阿代尔斐尔陶醉地闭上眼睛，包间里的闲话被盛大的旋律淹没，打扰他的享受显然是不合时宜的。

亨利勋爵许久没有说话，专心致志地品尝着杯子里的酒，刚好在第一幕结束时饮尽。

“我觉得你误解了一件事，阿代尔，”他的话语混在幕间休息的嘈杂人声里，“音乐与艺术带来的愉悦是至高无上的，但将宝贵的青春浪费在乏味的事业上却与这种精神背道而驰。”

阿代尔斐尔饶有兴趣地听着，表情像过去那样谦虚而好奇，水晶灯的光从头顶上照射下来，被他浓密卷翘的睫毛过滤，洒在湖泊般的绿眸里碎光熠熠。

“等到垂垂老矣时再考虑做慈善吧，”亨利勋爵继续着他的劝诫，“那时候你将会满脸皱纹，眼睛浑浊，头发枯黄，除了一掷千金外再也没有办法吸引年轻姑娘吻你。而你现在年华正好，仅仅是坐在这里，美貌就已经替你行了善。你应该将时间和金钱奉献给灵魂的陶冶，在凡人获得的极为有限的恩赐里，能实现这种救赎的唯有感官的享受。哪怕是一杯美酒所带来的愉悦，都远比一千句埋在心里的感谢更真实。越是被反复赞美和颂扬的事情越是该远离，比如节俭，牺牲，奉献，还有慈悲，这些品质根本带不来任何好处，所以才要靠无用的漂亮话来诓骗人们上当。”

“我只是忽然意识到青春太短暂了，”阿代尔斐尔迎着亨利·沃登的目光，“只有将时光献给长久永恒的事业才能不那么快地失去它，我在二十岁时资助了这座歌剧院，墙壁与大理石柱将永远纪念我年轻的样子，几十年后再来看都还能寻得见此时的痕迹，就像人们至今仍能在凡尔赛的花园里看见路易十四的影子。”

“可太阳王本人早就闻不到鲜花的味道了。”亨利勋爵否定地说，“你落入了一个漂亮的陷阱，亲爱的阿代尔，将精神上的虚假慰藉置于切身的真实享受之上，真正有智慧的人会劝别人行善，而自己在世俗的乐趣中坐享其成，就像教会里的神父们，总是号召大家为天父的事业解囊，却用来买通他们去往梵蒂冈的路。就连上帝的代言者们都明白，哪怕是死后的永恒福祉都不及眼前的快活值得追求。圣奥古斯丁年轻时享尽了世间浮华，所以年老时才能领悟出悲剧的魅力——它让我们获得了珍贵的体验，同时免去承担不起的代价。明白了吗？阿代尔，就连圣师也认为，没有付出的获得才是真正智慧的。”

“你这么说是有失公允的，哈利，”霍尔华德忍不住插嘴，“阿代尔做的并不是什么傻事。如果没有愿意为艺术花钱的人，我们该去哪欣赏瓦格纳的作品呢？”

“那你告诉我，巴兹尔，”亨利勋爵眯起眼睛，“瓦格纳的赞助人们哪个获得好报了？”

霍尔华德答不上来，牛津大学的岁月赋予了他知识，却没让他学到与之相称的辩术。

“所有人，”阿代尔斐尔肯定地回答，“对热爱艺术的人而言，传世的作品本身就是最好的回报。”他的笑容在舞台的灯光里灿烂得好像晨星，“我觉得那些孩子们歌唱得好，于是资助他们去学校深造，不久之后我就可以收获他们淬炼得更加优美的声音，至于他们将来是否记得我，谁在乎呢？反正我也叫不出他们的名字。正如你说的那样，哈利，只有感官才能拯救灵魂，而音乐与戏剧，是我迄今为止发现的最能使我快乐的消遣。在旋律与音符营造的世界里，我们将有机会与这个时代不存在的，甚至是人类历史上从未实际诞生过的英雄们面对面，我们今天在古罗马，明天就到了巴比伦，只因这舞台的存在，巴黎就永远不仅仅是巴黎。”

这话听起来有种令人不适的熟悉。亨利勋爵讶异地看着阿代尔斐尔淡然而认真的笑容，一时间竟觉得那双绿眼睛里的光有些刺眼，尽管柔和得仿佛蒙着伦敦的雾气。

第二幕结束时的掌声中断了话题。亨利勋爵掏出手绢擦去额头不知何时沁出的汗水，朝包厢的侍从作了个手势，要来另一杯漂浮着金色气泡的酒。

“难道说，”他不甘心，却用一种随意的语调问，“在巴黎的这些日子里，我竟不能够与你这位好朋友重温旧日的快乐？”

“我已经厌倦沙龙和公馆里的那套了，”阿代尔斐尔摇晃着手里的杯子，透明的酒液在杯壁上挂出薄薄的一层，语调明快仿佛还是昔日那个好操纵的青年，“你是对的，哈利，只有肤浅的人才会长久停留在相同的事物上，像我这样的年轻人喜好变得比英国的天气还快，”他看向旁边的画家朋友，“我现在醉心于音乐，说不定下个月就想投资绘画了。”

霍尔华德开玩笑地与他碰了下杯，“到时候请第一个赞助我。”

“差点忘了，哈利，”阿代尔斐尔想起了什么，“虽然我十分欣赏你推崇的享乐主义，但请不要向剧院的演员们传播福音，他们的声誉关系着剧院的票房和财政，整天出入交际花们的公馆可不行。在艺术的市场上，作为被歌颂对象的道德永远有不可忽视的价值。”他优雅地扬起手，几份请柬在掌心里呈扇形散开，全是这些日子从让勒努的口袋里摸出来的，“我知道你很欣赏我的朋友，但你这么做是会害他丢掉饭碗的。”

“我早告诉你别这么做，哈利。”霍尔华德担忧地叹气。

亨利勋爵轻笑着摇头，“我不信你会狠心开除你的好朋友。”

“如果他不称职的话，”阿代尔斐尔盯着亨利的眼睛，目光变得锐利了起来，“为什么不？”

“我只是觉得，”亨利勋爵意识到失策，不动声色地试图补救，想要握紧通向阿代尔斐尔的最后一束丝线，“跟淑女们保持定期的来往对你们的友谊有好处，风流浪荡顶多受谴责，有伤风化罪却能使你坐牢。”

“哈利，”阿代尔斐尔沉下了脸色，“如果流行在伊顿和牛津校园里的友谊是有罪的，那么整个英国一大半的贵族和富绅恐怕都要收拾行李搬去监狱里开茶会，就连法官本人也无法独善其身。为了维护上流社会的稳定与风平浪静，心照不宣的默契和缄言几百年前就成为了绅士与贵妇们恪守的规则，男人们包庇彼此的婚外情，女人们掩护闺蜜的情夫，只要秘密藏得好就等于韵事不存在，打破寂静的人才是该受到谴责的——这还是你教会我的呢，亲爱的哈利。”

“没错，是我说的，很高兴你还记得。”亨利勋爵听到了木偶线崩断的颤音，他明白自己再也控制不了这个漂亮的男孩了。

“戏要结束了，”霍尔华德提醒，“作为剧院的投资人，你不参加谢幕吗？”

“我当然要去，”阿代尔斐尔站起来，背着光整理前襟和衣袖，整个人都明亮耀眼，“结束后我直接去酒宴，你们也一起来吧。”

“待会见，阿代尔。”霍尔华德答应道。

“不会不来。”亨利勋爵礼节性地笑着挥手。他始终不明白是什么洗去了他对阿代尔斐尔的影响，又是什么东西填满了这颗白纸一样的心，让他再也无法渗透进丝毫的灵魂。

【1】《道林·格雷的画像》里亨利勋爵将道林看作是爱与死里诞生的结晶，因为这种奇妙的诗意和美感，还有道林的美丽和纯净，他执着想要操纵这孩子，将他塑造成自己的小玩意，这种控制被他美化为“将灵魂投射进高雅的东西里”。

【2】就是大富翁雏形，那时候已经有了。


	16. Chapter 16

新年到来。剧院举办了盛大的庆典音乐会，在阿代尔斐尔的授意下，节目单上三分之一的曲目都是音乐学校的新人作品。就商业角度来说，这是个大胆的冒险，观众向来只愿意为名气掏钱买票，但阿代尔斐尔执意要给优秀的作品展示的机会。

为了满足情人美好的心愿，同时不让观众们失望，让勒努演唱了其中全部的男高音选段，他已经在歌剧界获得如日中天的地位，不管唱什么曲目都很受欢迎。

在选自让勒努名义上处女作的《九百周年庆典进行曲》合唱中，巴黎剧院告别了风波不断的旧年。两位经理在席间向对方举杯，相互祝贺经济危机的解除。

在暴雨般的掌声中，让勒努收获了许多的倾佩与爱慕，观众的热情使他应接不暇。命运注入他眼睛里的苦难已经消失，他再也不用像幽灵一样藏在不见光的黑暗里，阳光下是通往春天的坦荡通途。

阿代尔斐尔邀请了亨利勋爵到场，伦敦来的愉悦犯仍不放弃蛊惑他的念头，但几轮不见血光的言语交锋后，亨利选择了体面的放弃，这样他仍可与那美丽的青年做朋友，留在对方的社交圈子里等待将来或许会出现的时机。

在接下来的一年里，让勒努重新设计了剧院的舞台特效和齿轮机关，更换了所有老旧的设备以提高安全性，阿代尔斐尔提供了足够的资金来支持他以全电力系统取代危险的煤气管道。

照明设备增加的同时，灯光管理也更加细化，多层次的光影投射在《唐豪瑟》的演出中取得了惊艳的效果，尤其是《晚星颂》一幕，头顶细碎闪烁的光点打破了舞台的边界，将幕布下方的夜色与天气延伸到了观众席，风雨欲来的危机感在明晦变幻中铺满整个空间。

在演出《茶花女》时，为了在有限的舞台上体现沙龙与公馆里穷奢极欲的浮华场面，让勒努将玻璃镜安装在几块布景板上推入舞台。镜面以精心设计的角度交错，从视觉上扩展了欢宴的场面，演员们在镜子间优雅地穿梭在觥筹交错中，言笑晏晏间营造出舞台之外的空间想象。观众们仿佛置身于拥有许多个房间的豪宅，从没有哪个剧院可以把上流社会的豪雅表现得如此淋漓尽致。更令人惊叹的是，在剧目的尾声，所有美丽缤纷的布景尽数撤去，只留一盏昏暗的灯照亮茶花女苍白无助的脸，鲜明的对比中愈发凸显命运的无常与人情的惨淡。而此时，镜子重新出现在灯光昏暗的舞台上，角度调转到观众席，朦胧地映出所有人的脸，明明白白地告诉所有人：舞台上的悲欢离合亦是我们所有人的故事。

镜面舞台收获了艺术界如潮的好评，也有少数评论家认为，这不过是炫技的挥金之作，只要有足够的预算，任何剧院都可以毫无难度地原样复制。

但到了演出《水仙女》时，再没有人可以忽略让勒努独运的匠心，而把精美的舞台效果完全归结于金钱的润滑。为了表现水底世界的梦幻，他将半透明的薄纱垂挂在舞台前方，在灯光的照射下其后的演员们就如同在水里歌唱，陆地与海洋的变换，黎明与黄昏的交替，在来自东方的薄纱与西方发明的灯光中过渡得自然美妙，制作成本甚至还不及明火时代的《假面舞会》。

为迎接莫扎特手稿抵达巴黎——这是阿代尔斐尔从国外购买并捐赠给音乐学校的馆藏，剧院特意制作了歌剧《后宫诱逃》。在这部剧中，让勒努挑战了西方对东方的主观想象，土耳其宫妃们不再是浴池边衣衫半露的丰腴女性[1]，而是真正穿上了来自伊斯坦布尔的长裙，宫殿的布置也还原了东方民族特色。来自土耳其的使者们慕名看了这部戏，在事后的外交文书中提到，这是他们百多年来第一次感受到西方世界对东方文明的诚意。

时间在舞台上的光影交替中一晃而过，十九世纪不疾不徐地走到了尾声。

以歌唱家成名的让勒努出现在舞台上的时间越来越少，他将大部分精力投入到更感兴趣的词曲与舞美，观众们只能在极为幸运的场合听到他的歌声，比如节日与新年。

世纪交替的元旦是个令人激动的日子，在人为划分的时间维度里，这标志着百年的过去，新的世纪总是被寄予令人期待的希望。

全世界的人们都在想象着百年后的未来，许多地方的报纸征集了人们对二十世纪的展望。浪漫的诗人希冀着可以登上月球看看背面的样子；有科学家预测将来人们会居住在很高层的建筑里，以缓解城市越来越拥挤的压力，这个想法很快被另一位科学家否决了，后者认为住在那样高的楼层里，花在爬楼梯上的时间与身体负担足以毁掉正常人的衣食住行，但很快有工程师提出了解决办法，可以把市场、诊所、学校等设施都安排在楼层中间，这样居民们就不用每天出来了；而在遥远的使用方块字的东方，人们的期望更加简单——等这个世纪结束时，希望我们的国家不再有租界[2]。

“你的愿望是什么呢，让勒努？”阿代尔斐尔的声音在酷刑室的镜厅里回响，音乐会结束后避人耳目地与让勒努来这里跳舞是新年惯例重温的旧梦。

“我想一直跟你在一起。”他的情人在一首圆舞曲终的时分回答，搂紧了怀里从未改变过模样的青年，“这是自私的版本。”

“那，”阿代尔斐尔伏在他的肩上，“还有另一个版本吗？”

“希望你幸福。”让勒努吻着年轻情人的脸，他尝到了蜜桃的味道。

“这两个是矛盾的吗？”阿代尔斐尔不解地看着他。

“我不确定，”让勒努表情悲伤地看着情人美丽的脸，希冀而略带惶恐地问，“你会永远跟我在一起吗？”

“你为什么要怀疑？”阿代尔斐尔停下轻旋的舞步，疑惑不解地看着他。“我有哪里看起来像是会抛弃你的样子吗？”而后他忽然想到了什么，“你看到了巴兹尔写来的信？”

“没有，”让勒努诚实地否认，即使是如此亲密的关系，他也从未拆阅过阿代尔斐尔的任何私人信件，“霍尔华德先生说了什么吗？”

“他劝我早点放了你，”阿代尔斐尔抿着唇，声音沉了下去，“他说我还很年轻，还有许多可以随意玩乐的时光，但你却到了必须考虑结婚生子的年纪，再这么继续束缚着你的话，如果哪一天我厌倦了这种关系想要退出，留给你的后路将变得十分狭窄。客观而言他说得没错，像我们这样的关系持续下去，到最后吃亏的必然是你。”

“可我根本没想过结婚，”让勒努托起阿代尔斐尔的脸，“除非是和你。”

“我们中要是有一个是女人的话，我早就拖你去教堂了，可是两个男人……”阿代尔斐尔皱眉，“也许一百年后可以吧。但现在，这种念头只会让我们被关进疯人院，不用像中世纪那样上火刑架就已经很值得庆幸了。”

“我只是跟你随口一说，不会对外人讲的。”让勒努当然知道利害。

“总之，”阿代尔斐尔看着他异色的眼睛，“我们最多也只能像现在这样，以名不副实的朋友相称，躲在黑暗里拥抱和亲吻。唯一庆幸的是我们都没有能够发起控诉的家人，也没有足够让罪名成立的证据，到目前为止一切都无懈可击。”

阿代尔斐尔一脸安慰的表情，让勒努却愈发地感到眼眶酸涩，他从对方身上获得了太多东西，结果却是害得那漂亮的年轻人被自己拖累。

“巴兹尔是好心，可他并不了解我们。”阿代尔斐尔拉着让勒努的手说，那枚指环在他的小指上闪光，自从戴上去就没摘下来过，“我知道你不想离开我，而我也同样不愿意失去你，哪怕只是假设这样的事都让我很痛苦，所以我本没有打算告诉你，你以后也请不要再提……除非你是真的倦了想离开。”

“不会的，”让勒努举起手发誓，“哪怕我死了也——”一个吻堵住了他的唇。

“你为什么动不动就要想到死？”阿代尔斐尔嗔怪地问，惩罚似地在对方的唇瓣上咬了一下，“都快成习惯了，真是令人不放心。”

为了不给让勒努再发毒誓的机会，阿代尔斐尔又一次吻上他的唇，一直吻到他的呼吸变成喘息，再也说不出完整的话。

环绕着他们的镜子曾经映照过无数惨绝人寰的酷刑，此时却成了幸福与满足最巨细靡遗的见证，阿代尔斐尔躺在被体温熨热的地板上，看着无数个让勒努拥抱无数个他，无数的微笑在无数的火光中绽放成隆冬里不灭的春光。

二十世纪的黎明在耳鬓厮磨的颤栗中到来，阿代尔斐尔的手指划过让勒努眼角新长的皱纹，自然规律明晃晃地刻在情人的脸上，却在他这里诡异地缺席。

安静地依偎了片刻后，他终于鼓起勇气，想要吐露最可怕的秘密，“我要向你坦白一件事，让勒努，你听了之后，也许会——”

让勒努闭着眼睛，没有反应，在音乐会上献唱，又陪阿代尔斐尔狂欢了整夜，他早就累得筋疲力竭，睡眠在依偎的间隙中趁机夺走了他的知觉。

阿代尔斐尔望着情人安静的睡颜，叹了口气，“算了，还是下次吧。”

【1】西方想象中的东方后宫就是一群裸女或卧或坐，但实际上并不是这样的。

【2】真的有这个活动。没有租界这条，在2000年被翻出来的时候还引发了思考，因为这是其中最大胆的一个愿景，但也仅仅想象到这种程度，可想而知当时人们有多绝望。


	17. Chapter 17

临时鼓起的勇气就像艺术家瞬息即逝的灵感，一旦错过施展的机会就不知道多久会再来。

转眼间二十世纪的烟云飘过将近五分之一时光。维多利亚女王十几年前去世，其后王朝更迭两回，如今坐在大英帝国宝座的是她的第二个孙子。法兰西刚刚经历了世界大战，曾经高涨的民族复仇情绪随腐烂的士兵尸骸被掩埋在泥泞的战壕里，人们重新认识到和平与安宁的可贵，歌颂美好生活的作品再度变得受欢迎。

阿代尔斐尔永远记得，那是五月初的一个下午，风已经变得温暖，夏天的云雀在窗外的悬铃木上欢快地歌唱，花园里的蝴蝶迷路飞进画室来，绕着花瓶里新摘的带着露水的玫瑰跳舞。还有几天就是他的四十岁生日。

让勒努在绘制新的歌剧海报，为他二十年后再度登台的处女作。时间已经在音乐家的鬓发里染出灰白的丝线，编织在脸侧的发辫里如同雪化的溪流，皱纹更深地在他的脸上生长，好似木刻的年轮，浅色的那枚瞳仁较过去看不太清，双目里的神光依然炯炯矍铄。

阿代尔斐尔却如二十年前一样年轻，脸颊光滑得好像精美的白瓷器，连一丝一毫的裂痕都找不到，嘴唇是罂粟花般的鲜艳诱人，漂亮的卷发美丽得令窗外的花羞愧，薄荷色的瞳仁清澈得好像打磨剔透的水晶。

他倚靠在科林斯风格的柱子上，当让勒努的海报模特。跟魔鬼有过契约后，他就不再允许自己出现在任何画里，以免诅咒延续到那些作品中，暴露他最不可告人的秘密。但刚过去的战争吞噬了许多年轻的生命，又让活下来的那些过早地苍老。整个巴黎都找不到令让勒努满意的模特，他只好求助于自己青春如初的情人。

“二十年过去了，”让勒努不禁感慨，“你依然美丽如初，仿佛爱与美的女神对你格外优待，让时间的钟摆在你的身上静止。而我却衰老得形同即将枯死的藤蔓，连站在你身边都自惭形秽，总是忍不住想：我怎么配得上这朵永远娇艳的鲜花？”

虽然是赞美，可阿代尔斐尔听了却并不觉得欢欣，他保持着站立的姿势，“你就没有怀疑过我为什么不会变老吗？”

“因为你是天使。”回答的人目光虔诚，语调认真得丝毫不像开玩笑。

正好相反。阿代尔斐尔沉默地回望让勒努深情的目光，见证罪恶的肖像画清晰地浮现在眼前，像一道遮光的帘幕横亘在他和让勒努之间。这次他决定不再逃避，“过些日子，跟我回趟伦敦好吗？”

“等演出结束吧，我早就想去看看你的家乡了。”让勒努说着画完了最后一笔，欣赏地端详片刻后，将画布转向他的模特，“你觉得怎么样，阿代尔？”

画像上的青年望过来时，阿代尔斐尔有片刻的惶然，习惯性地想要逃避自己的镜像，但他很快看清了画中是英姿勃发的罗马骑士，不是眼神恶毒的微笑魔鬼。

“画得真好。”他由衷地赞叹，笑容里带着一丝不自然，他怕画里的骑士也随着时间变老。

他们在阿代尔斐尔生日的那天清晨抵达伦敦，蒙蒙薄雾将城市晕染成浅灰色调的风景画，建筑物的轮廓朦胧得宛如小学生的剪纸，就连广场上踱步的鸽子都像是不真实的幻影。

车轮穿过伦敦古老单调的街道，柏油马路并不算颠簸，但阿代尔斐尔一路上紧紧握着让勒努的手，像是预感到即将到来的惨淡终局，想要牢牢抓住最后的温存时光。

“你还记得以前说过的话吗，让勒努？”车窗外就是旧宅静止的轮廓，雕刻着藤蔓的橡木门肃穆地立在墙砖之间，阿代尔斐尔迟迟没有下车，不安地拉着情人的手问，“不管我实际上是什么样子，你都会爱我，这话还作数吗？”

“当然，”让勒努将阿代尔斐尔的手举到唇边，在小指上吻了一下，戒指贴着皮肤，传来温润的触感，“我对你说的一切都可当做誓言。”

“可我却对你有所隐瞒。”阿代尔斐尔的呼吸有些不平稳，像是被冷雾侵蚀进肺部，“我带你来伦敦，就是为了向你坦白这件事。”

让勒努的心顿时悬了起来。他从阿代尔斐尔苍白的脸上读到不详的信号，将要揭示在他眼前的，将是比所有不堪的过往还要可怕的秘密。但他想不出世界上有什么事，可令他放弃阿代尔斐尔。

“下车吧。”克尔索的外孙说着跳下了马车，站在充满童年回忆的旧宅院前，门口的橡树相较印象中更高了，枝叶郁郁葱葱地在晨霭里伸展，百合花在苗圃里开放，沐浴着暂且温和的阳光。

让勒努紧跟着他，铺路的细白石子在他的脚下沙沙作响，每一步好像走在碎玻璃上，惊起几只觅食的麻雀，风里带着泥土微苦的味道。

他们穿过安静得带着寒意的院子，来到许久未有客人拜访，却被仆人打扫得一尘不染的厅堂，阳光从高窗投射下来，将通往楼上的扶梯照亮成半明半暗的两条通路。

阁楼就在这段台阶的尽头。阿代尔斐尔拿出钥匙，铜锁发出“嗒”的一声，他的心跳漏了一下。

房门在艰涩的金属摩擦音中打开。他真切地感受到了二十年前让勒努在另一座阁楼上的恐惧。他害怕让勒努见了他的真面目会转身离去，只要那张令他爱慕的脸上出现任何厌恶的表情，他都会因此心碎。如果让勒努因此不再爱他了，他觉得自己会真的死掉，这不是他能控制的事情，爱情是如此的甜美，也是如此的致命。

“你怎么了？”让勒努发现握在掌中的手冰凉得可怕，阿代尔斐尔的肩在轻轻颤抖，目光直直地盯着墙边一块紫色的幕布。

让勒努认出那是教堂里用来包裹棺材的柩布，阿代尔斐尔看着它的样子，就仿佛背后藏着什么可怕的怪兽。

“揭开它。”阿代尔斐尔虚弱地说，仿佛寥寥几个字就耗光了所有的力气。

让勒努吻了他一下，朝着那面墙走去，他们的手牵着，相隔几步之后才放开。阿代尔斐尔留在原处，让勒努站在了与真像咫尺之遥的地方。

“请记得我爱你。”阿代尔斐尔流着泪，哽咽得连情人的名字都喊不出，朝后退了几步靠在墙上，看着让勒努疑惑回头的脸。只要那人露出一点嫌恶的表情，他就立即从这里逃走，翻过走廊尽头的小窗，奔向早就为他预备好的地狱。

“我也爱你，阿代尔。”让勒努投来安抚的目光，像无形却深沉的吻，落在阿代尔斐尔被泪水打湿的脸颊上。

这背后究竟有什么？他深吸一口气，扯下那张老旧的紫布，积灰在视野里弥漫开，尘埃落定后出现在眼前的是一副肖像画。

画上的人有着玫瑰金色的卷发，色调却比他每晚抚摸的黯淡许多，翠色的眼睛与他常凝望的一样，周围却生着他不该有的细密皱纹，那张脸庞的轮廓早被他的手指勾勒过许多次，但多了些松弛的皮肤纹理，丰润的唇倒是与他亲吻的一样红艳，然而嘴角弯着刻薄而恶毒的笑容，好像披着人皮的魔鬼。

真是低劣的恶作剧！让勒努有些生气，是谁故意把美丽的阿代尔斐尔画成这幅可怕的模样？他很快在画的落款处看到了答案，巴兹尔·霍尔华德，作者的署名就签在那里。

“画上的才是我真实的样子，”阿代尔斐尔就在身后，声音却像是从很远的地方传来，“巴兹尔为我画了这幅肖像，我却嫉妒它的美而不灭，与魔鬼做了交易，让这肖像替我承受衰老与磨蚀，而我永葆青春。”

让勒努这才明白阿代尔斐尔为何不敢对霍尔华德先生说出真相，这并非普通的可以解释的损毁。

“现在你知道我是个丑陋的怪物了。”阿代尔斐尔说，“你还爱我吗？你可以接受我的灵魂是画像上的样子吗？”

“我说过的，不管你是什么样子，我都爱你。”让勒努重新端详那幅画，忽然俯身吻了上去。

奇迹在他闭目的时候发生了，重新睁眼的时候，画里的变成了年轻的样子，在玫瑰花丛中美丽得熠熠生辉。他意识到什么地回过头去。

二十年的光阴回归阿代尔斐尔的容颜，赋予他这个年纪应有的岁月的痕迹。少年的明媚，青年的憧憬，中年的沉稳，全都蕴含在他的眼睛里，令人忍不住想象他年老时将会有多少岁月的闪光沉淀在他那张脸上。

“我的样子是不是变得很难看？”阿代尔斐尔抚摸着自己的脸问，他能感觉到纹路在皮肤上蔓延，好像有虫子爬过般酥痒。

让勒努从旁边的架子上取下一个银盘，举到他的面前，“你美丽极了。”

阿代尔斐尔惊喜地发现，尽管他的样子变老了，可肖像魔鬼残忍冷酷的表情并没有传染他的面庞，在平滑的镜面中，他看到的是张和蔼可亲的脸，褪去了嫩叶般青涩透明的少年之美，取而代之的是秋实般内敛深邃的气质。衰老不可避免地会影响一个人的容貌，但要用什么样的表情面对这个世界，却是个人可以选择的事情。他曾经犯过不可饶恕的错，但这些年所行的善洗刷了灵魂里的污迹，使他有机会重新做一个好人。

时隔多年，阿代尔斐尔再次捧起自己的肖像画，二十岁的青年在花丛中对四十岁的慈善家微笑，而他年过半百的音乐家情人已经迫不及待想要品尝有细纹的唇与松弛的皮肤。

“我们把画挂到客厅去吧，巴兹尔一定会很高兴的。”


End file.
